Loving These Kids
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: sequel to Pregnant at Fourty-four! Prologue starts it off, please read and review! gimme ideas for future chapters and most of all enjoy..and review...:
1. Prologue

1A\N: okay, here's the start. Expect at least one chapter a week if not more. I'm so excited to start and I'd appreciate if you gave some ideas, five year old triplets in the Weasley house c'mon guys!!!! ya'll can do it! :) please R&R! Enjoy.

It had been five years since the birth of Langston, Matilda and Myron. The Final Battle had been won, but there were still hard moments. Especially when your children had to ask you were their brother, 'Fwed,' was. Arthur had explained the bets he could to his kids what happened and they finally took from it that their older brother, for some reason or another, wasn't coming back. Everyone else had settled down and married, all had at least one child, and so the two eldest Weasleys and their three children were left in the Burrow.

So, today was like any other day, and Molly was downstairs getting breakfast ready as Arthur slept, well...not for long really........

"Mum!" Yelled Myron. Langston followed him downstairs, both running. Matilda was still sleeping, with Arthur in fact. She'd had a bad dream the night previous and hadn't left her Daddy nor Mummy's side.

"What, My?" Myron came to stand in front of his mother and sighed.

"When's dinner?" Molly eyed him.

"Dinner, aiy'?" Myron nodded.

"What are you talking about, My? Breakfast, is what you surely mean." Myron shook is head vigorously.

"Mum, we told you. It is opposite day." Langston giggled as she sat on the kitchen chair which she'd pronounced her's and Molly smiled.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, _dinner, _will be ready shortly." They both smiled and smacked their lips together soon, playing with their forks and knives.

"Boy, and girl." Arthur said loudly as he eyed the twins and carried Matilda on his back. Langston and Myron immediately stopped at the sound of their Dad's, 'athorative,' voice and he came to sit beside them ruffling their hair. Molly smiled and kissed him quickly, setting on each persons plate, minus her own, eggs bacon, toast and grits. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and Molly sighed, turning around from the stove she'd returned to to clean.

"What's wrong Arthur?" He shook his head, stuffing egg into his mouth.

"Nuthin'justwonderingwhyyouaren'teating." Molly shook her head unbelievably.

"Arthur, really...Swallow and tell me what you are talking about." He gulped quickly and turned back to her.

"Why aren't you eating, love?" Molly sighed.

"I just don't feel like it." Her voice was uncharacteristically low and she gave Arthur, 'that look,' quickly. She was having a bad morning. Pain, sickness, nightmare...Arthur knew it was something and he made a mental note to ask her later what she had encountered before he had awoken.

Later that night, Arthur had gone to the nursery to tuck in the kids. Molly was in the bathroom when he left, and figured she'd be laying down already when he came back from telling the children goodnight. He really wanted to talk to her about the morning, plus they hadn't had, 'alone time,' in awhile due to the triplets.

"Okay, guys I love you, alright? Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." The children giggled at their father's muggle reference and he chuckled too, walking back to Molly and his' room. He found her laying on the bed crying and he sighed embracing her lightly.

"Molly?" She sniffled and dug her hand into his robe.

"Yeah?"

"Honey, what's wrong?" She sighed.

"It hurts." Arthur nodded.

"Where?" He asked, starting to slowly message her back as he held her.

"Everywhere! Like it always does Arthur." He nodded, gaining his composure from her outburst. He had known it hurt her, but she'd never been so agonizing about it. It had always been about him and the kids. It was never about Molly, maybe she just hadn't had the time to tell him.

"Sweetie, just breath, okay? I can call a healer if you want."

"No! No, I'm fine. I just wanna lay down I.." They both turned to the door....three pairs of feet were running downstairs. Molly smiled as tears ran down her face and she squeezed Arthur's hand. He was just about to get up when he heard Bill yelling for bedtime. He smiled and went out to talk to his eldest son.

"Thankyou, son. If you can, just watch over them for a little while? Your mother's really in pain okay? I just wanna get her to bed then I'll handle the kids." Bill shook his head.

"That's fine, of course I will. I actually came to stay the night so you and Mum just got to bed." Arthur smiled and hugged Bill as he walked back in the bedroom and sat on the bed rubbing his hand through Molly's hair as she laid.

"Honey, I really think you should make a healer appointment, I'll watch the kids maybe you can get one tomorrow?" Molly shook her head tearfully. Grabbing his hand she turned to him.

"No, I already checked with a healer. They can't do anything Arthur. It's just gonna get worse."

"What do you mean? It'll get better eventually I imagine?" Molly shook her head.

"Arthur, it can only get worse to a certain point. No one can live like this forever honey." He understood what she was trying to tell him but he didn't want to believe it, he turned to her, glaring.

"So, they're what? Monitoring you or something? They'll just wait until.." Molly stopped him and pulled herself up on the pillows.

"Arthur, its not like there's a limit, its just what I personally can handle. Everyone's different."

"But, Molly....eventually..eventually your...your gonna leave me? Tha....that's what your trying to..to..tell..me?" He asked through his tears. Molly embraced him quickly. The last thing she needed was to see him crying. She knew in her heart it would be okay, but that was only one part of her body. She did feel terrible, but she still knew herself and she knew she would go as long as she could until her body told her she couldn't. And, as far as she could for this mother, meant he r husband really had nothing to be crying about right now...

A\N: okay, so prologue!!!!! hope you enjoyed, and it is Molly, she won't give up easily. Don't worry not every chapter will be sad, I'm not gonna be mean and not let them enjoy their kids and themselves...and trust me, their will be plenty of enjoying themselves. :) no more babies!!! :) but it is Molly and Arthur, please review!!! Promise, I'll have some romance\fluff, in the next chapter. Gimme ideas!!! and keep readin


	2. Goodbyes

Arthur awoke with a heavy sigh. He knew what he was waking to, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see it. Whenever Molly got sick now-a-days, the after effects of the spasms were worse than the actual fit. And he hated watching her try to handle the children in the morning when he knew she'd be worse when he left. He walked downstairs briskly, he was very anxious. He loved Molly more than anything, but he couldn't handle watching her when she was in pain or not mentally involved. He saw the looks on the childrens' faces when they got away with a prank or wrong-doing, Molly just didn't care. Not realistically, but she couldn't. Shewould be too tired to fight, or in too much pain to want to. He couldn't believe how much she'd

changed..though, that wasn't anything compared to his love for her. The only thing that really hurt him or made him angry was the fact that recently, he'd been shut out. She didn't want to talk, and she didn't want to think...he could clearly see she didn't want to live. They were fifty now, and so all this on top of age was agonizing, plus the fact their own children could be grandchildren. Really though, Arthur was scared, scared he would lose her.... he could never be anything without her...and with these past months he'd realized that........

Walking into the kitchen Arthur closed his eyes to hide his tears. The kitchen was a complete mess. The children were running ramped, well Myron and Langston. Matilda was tugging on her mother's robe and Molly had tears as she shushed her daughter, grabbing her and handing her to Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. Umm, everything is cooking, the kids just need to be handled." She stepped back and grabbed her purse.

"I just, I can't be here right now, I'm so sorry, I love you. But, I just, I'm too overwhelmed right now, I need time to think about it all." Arthur set Matilda down and she ran to play with her siblings, which were running around and flinging toys and frosting everywhere. Arthur stepped close to her, his eyes filling.

"Molly, what do you mean?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Exactly what I said Arthur. I need to go, and think about all this."

"You mean think about if its worth it? Think about us? You say that like there's something wrong." Tears were streaming down her face, she knew what she was doing to these kids and her husband.

"There's gotta be. Arthur I'm sorry I just have to go for a little while."

"Why are you leaving me? What am I going to do? How do I explain this to them?" Molly shook her head.

"The best way you can, but I have to go Arthur. I love you." She kissed him quickly, turning to the door, her destination in mind.

"Molly." Arthur replied, still looking hurt, but he was a little angry also. His eyes were piercing, but it was only because he was scared. He grabbed his children close to him and turned to his wife. The only woman he'd given everything to, and loved so much.

"Molly, you do what you have to and for however long you have to do it...but God help me if your not home for me and these kids especially." Molly was about to protest but Arthur stopped her.

"Moll, I love you. I always will..and I'd rather we do this together than apart, but its your choice. Owl, and like I said," he walked closer to her and squeezed her waist kissing her lightly and pulling her head close, so his tears fell on her eyelashes.

"-come back home." She nodded grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek. He pulled her face to his, not wanting to let go, but knowing because he loved her he had to.

"I love you so much." She nodded, pulling away, but again he grabbed her closer. She chuckled, but was completely serious when she pulled away from her husband's persistent kisses and, 'I love you's,'

"Arthur, I need to get better not have another baby. Besides, I will be back, but...I can't do this to my kids or you." He nodded and she sobbed. Grabbing her to his chest he stroked her hair and withing ten minutes she stopped. Five, she was packed, and thirty minutes later, she was gone.

a\n: sorry its like super sad, but things have to get better and this is the only way. Don't skip to big conclusions and please please review. I didn't get any for chapter 1, and I really need some for this one if I am to continue. Thanks for all the support so far and please drop by any ideas, suggestions or concerns. Where do you think this is going, and where do YOU want it to go? Anyway, thanks again and I promise I will not drag out this whole sequel with sickness, you have the guarantee things will get better, but right now, in her state, this is the only way Molly thinks she can do it. Please review!!!!!


	3. Showers and a Letter

1A\N: hey everybody!! Okay, next chapter. This one shows a little more on the tine of things, and it also shows a little of the resolve. Please Read and review, most importantly being the review part. :) and last, but not least, enjoy!!!

Bill, Ron and Ginny had come to help with the children, Arthur was a mess. He stayed in his room most of the day, doing his best to stay calm. Molly had only left one other time...and that was for Healer Training. She'd never want to leave him or the kids, and vise-versa. He missed her so much already and it was only the first night.

Bill sighed, as did Ron and Ginny, each accordingly holding Langston, Matilda and Myron. They needed a bath and they could only do two at a time in the downstairs bath, which worked. Considering, Langston was screaming for her Daddy. Bill brought her upstairs to her father and Arthur sighed, rubbing his tearful eyes.

"C'mere, girl." He said quietly, grabbing his daughter who was already, wrapped in her bathing blanket. She removed it as soon as her father got the water warm, and splashed into the tub, soaking his shirt-front. He smiled, cupping some water and dumping it on her long, curly red hair.

She sunk into the soapy water, not fond of the idea her mother wasn't here to give her a bath. Even though she was a Daddy's girl, her bath time with her Mum was just their time together.

She finished quick, jumping into her Daddy's arms after he'd wrapped her in her froggy towel. She rubbed her wet nose against his and sighed blinking her eyelashes against her Dad's.

"Daddy, why isn't Mummy here to give me a bath?" Arthur took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Because my little butterfly," he stood and scooped her up in his arms.

"– She hasn't been feeling well, and she needed to go get some medicine, she'll be home soon though, honey."

Langston nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I miss her, Daddy." She said, her small and childish voice trembling. Arthur nodded his tears about to fall.

"I know, Baby Girl, I know..."

______________________________________________

Before they knew it, a month had passed and the first note from Molly came. Arthur breathed with anticipation and opened it. Holding a deep breath, he read quietly to himself. It was already two in the morning, and there was no need to wake the kids.

Dear Arthur, and kids,

I know I haven't written, but I'm fine. I'm feeling a lot better, and I promise I'll be home soon.

I love you guys so much and I'm so sorry I had to do it this way, but I will be back before you know it and I can't wait to be home.

I love you guys, I'll talk to you soon.

Love, Mum

Arthur closed the letter and sat at the kitchen table, nursing a strong scotch. He really didn't understand why he had let her leave. He made an oath when they were married, and this counted for the, 'In sickness and in health,' part. He felt like he failed her, he should have been the one helping her with this, not letting her leave the comfort of her own family and friends. He didn't even know where she was. She wouldn't go to St. Mungos for fear of being admitted, and she wouldn't go to her friends because of this...it had to be someone she didn't talk to _all _the time...well, maybe someone she _hadn't _talked to in a long time......

A\N: Molly will be home soon!!!!!!! Hope you guys are excited, there's still a little way through the tunnel till the light, but things will be okay soon....Anyway, I really appreciate reviews, but when you leave them, please leave ideas, the first idea I get, will be the one I use for sure in the next few chapters!!! I will tell you when and what chapter it will be in, and I promise it will be in. Please drop your ideas by anyway though, I will try to incorporate any you give, the only one I can promise is the one in the first review I get for this....Go!!!!!


	4. Home is Where the Heart Is

1A\n: okay, only have two reviews, but that's only one short for one every chapter, so that's okay, it's time for another update!!! yah!!! Anywho, here we go.

Arthur Weasley sighed as he smiled up at Bill who was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the kids playing doll house. He thought the funniest part was seeing Myron playing.

"So, Mum'll be home today, eh'?" Arthur smiled and nodded, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yes," he whispered back. "Just don't tell the children, they don't know, she should be here in about an hour." Bill smiled and nodded.

"You think she'll be okay?" Arthur just looked down at his feet.

"Bill, they've all grown so much, and we have a schedule now....she's going to feel like she's intruding, I can bet you, she'll tell me tonight she doesn't even feel like their mother."

"But Dad, she's been gone, she'll have to understand. Besides, I'll be here to help, I won't leave. Mum is coming back, but not everything'll change, the kids will have me here still and we'll go about our routine, just let mum rest and maybe things'll get back to normal in a month or so." Arthur shrugged and Bill turned back to looking at the kids, who now decided to climb on the doll house instead of play with it.....Brilliant enough, Mummy got to come home to a broken arm....

______________________________________________

Later that night Molly sighed. She rocked back and forth quietly with Matilda in her arms in the nursery. Once in awhile Matilda would groan, and that would tell Molly it was time for another pain potion, so she'd administer it quickly, rocking her back to sleep so she wouldn't cry.

Finally, at three in the morning, she awoke and laid her head against her Mummy's shoulder.

"Mum?" She asked quietly.

"Mhmm." Molly replied, falling asleep herself.

"Do you feel bwetter?" Opening her eyes, Molly sighed. She stroked her daughter's hair answering quietly, "yes I do, princess." Matilda smiled and shortly fell back to sleep. She slept until the morning, as did Molly, and by seven o'clock( an hour later than usual), Bill was up making breakfast.

Molly came downstairs yawning and smiled at Bill as she walked in the kitchen, he handed her the pancake batch playfully, and she got to making them quickly.

"So, Mum...how did last night go?" He asked hesitantly, yet still there was a hint of wonder in his voice...he loved his mother, bot how she could walk back into everyones' lives fine, was beyond him.

"It went fine, I slept in the nursery with Matilda, she should be okay, Arthur's helping her get dressed now." Bill nodded as Molly followed him to the table, setting the last bout of food they had cooked down.

"That looks perfect." Molly stated as she looked up at her eldest son. He smiled, but he was staring at the wall opposite him with tears.

"Mum, are you okay?" he asked quietly, he'd been so worried about his Mum, yet so angry she didn't stay to get better, the kids had missed her so much.

"I'm fine, Bill. Trust me." He nodded, he did trust her. His mother had been through a lot and he knew she would get through this too.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, where did you go?" Molly eyes filled now too, but she sighed and turned to her son.

"I ahh, I stayed in a flat in Diagon Alley, but I went to my father's grave everyday. He got me through a lot and realized he wouldn't have been at all happy with me now. I'm okay, Bill.....everything'll be okay." bill's eyes were flooded with tears as were his mother's and they embraced each other tight. Molly, so much shorter than him, and bill, so much more proportioned and tall. He laid his head against his mother's shoulder, and she cried harder at his tears which were falling on her shoulder and chest.

"Bill, I promise its okay...I'm home now."

a\n: hope you guys enjoyed, please review, I need reviews to continue, if you have read, please do so. Hope you guys are happy with the outcome so far....next chapter will of course be breakfast and the little angels broken arm problems. :) anyway, like I said, review, leave ideas, hope you enjoyed. See ya next time, and if I get at least one review today, there will be a new chapter by tonight or tomorrow, latest, nine o' clock, tomorrow night. Thanks again guys.


	5. Getting Hit From Every Corner

a\n: I know I haven't written in a super long time, but I'm back! Haha, hope you enjoy. Please review!! it's critical!! haha, just kidding, but really..it'd be nice! :)

Everyone was downstairs by 7: 45. Molly and Bill were smiling as Arthur tucked in the triplets, taking special care around Matilda with her broken arm.

"Okay, everyone set then?" He asked, also smiling. Molly smiled at him, a reminiscent look in her eyes...she loved watching Arthur with their children. He pulled out a chair for her and she smiled, taking her seat by Myron, who was already picking at what, to him, was a 'foreign piece of bacon.' Bill sat down across from his father and sighed. He grabbed a few pancakes to nibble on as Arthur lathered his with syrup just the same.

"So, Bill..How has work been?" Bill looked at him..he hadn't been working much since he was helping with the triplets. But, he realized his mother was watching him expectantly too and she wouldn't want to know that..she'd think it was just something else she'd ruined..Her eldest son's job.

"It's been fine." He nodded, assuring himself this was the case also. Molly smiled and Arthur nodded back.

"So, Molly...your looking a lot better? You feel any better?" She nodded, grabbing a napkin and handing it to Langston, who had a volcanic eruption of sticky on her plate and face.

"That's goo then....The children are glad Mummy is home...aren't you lot?" the children looked at their father, two of them nodded smiling vaguely. Molly smiled too, that was enough for her.....in a good, reassuring way...But what Langston said next was enough for her..period.

"But, Daddy...you took care of us. And Billy." Arthur looked like he'd explode in general and burst out crying. Molly looked un-readable. She put her fork on the table, scratching the mahogany chair against the rustic, worn floor of the kitchen. She walked out politely, going to her and Arthur's room, closing the door.

Langston was right...she had chose to leave for a month rather then stay and know her kids would get her through. She slid against the bed to the floor, cradling her forehead in her hands. Tears cascaded down her face as she realized she had left her kids...she had left her kids...the children her and Arthur had made together..the same ones she carried for seven months...The same ones that she had birthed and nourished....the same ones that most importantly..had done nothing.

Downstairs, Arthur and bill sat in silence as the children finished eating. When they were down they took their plates to the sink as they had been taught..mummy hadn't put them away for the past month.

"Children." Arthur said quietly., and all of the kids were soon standing in front of him.

"Mummy, really isn't happy right now...she didn't feel good, so she had to go get better...and now she thinks she really hurt you guys." Arthur's little talk fell hurtfully on the kids' ears...but touchingly on Molly's who was listening behind the door.

"She needs you guys to understand, and help her out..let her know she is the best Mummy, okay? Even if you did miss her, she didn't hurt you..she went away so she wouldn't hurt you lot." Myron turned around defensively, Langston was about to say something, but they were so close, Myron decided to step in instead.

"BUT MUMMY DID HURT US SHE WASN'T EHER AND WE MISSEDED HER!!! AND SHE MADE YOU STAY HERE DADDY AND EVEN THOUGH YOU WAS SICK AND THEN YOU HAD TO WORK YOU HAD TO WATCH OVER US!!!!! AND BILL HAD TO STOP WORK TOO AND MUMMY HURT US WHEN SHE WASN'T HERE!!!!" Molly's eyes filled and she stepped into the kitchen, holding out her arms, she crouched down on the floor....hoping one of her kids would come to her. Matilda did, and Molly embraced her tightly, still waiting for her two tohers, but they just stood near their Dad.....looking extremely hut and confused.


	6. Unexpected and Scary

1A\n: please review!!!!!! that's all I'm asking...I'm so excited to put up a new chapter and I'm expecting this story to be longer than Pregnant at Fourty-four.....but only if I get reviews, so please do so..and enjoy...

"Children go to your mummy." Arthur said quietly, but Langston and Myron latched to their father. Arthur was upset...and all he wanted was his children to see they were hurting their mother...but, there was only one way to get them to go to her.....

"Children, your hurting _me." _The kids immediately looked sorrowfully at their father and he jerked his head towards their mother, they went immediately and embraced her. She smiled, tears rolling down her worn and tired cheeks. She grabbed her children tightly and Arthur smiled...they stayed like that for awhile, and Arthur just walked in the other room.

______________________________________________

"Arthur? Molly asked quietly as she climbed into their rustic but soapy and warm bathtub.

"Yes honey?" Arthur replied, as he dropped water across his wife's bare back. She sighed and grasped his hand with hers.

"Are the kids going to love me again?" Arthur stopped his method of trailing down her back with his hand, and pulled away, kneeling near the tub. His sleeves were folded up and he had beads of sweat on his face.

"Molls, they do love you...but they were hurt. They missed you, and a lot of times they asked if you were coming back." Molly's gaze shot across to his face hurtfully.

"You told them I'd be back, right?"

"Of course I did baby, I knew you'd be back but, the children weren't re-assured....their scared now that you've done it once you'll do it again." She nodded in understanding....she had heard her kids horribly...and she had to make it up to them.

The rest of the bath was spent in silence. Arthur helped Molly out of the tub, smiling and she slapped him playfully as she wrapped her towel around her body.

"Babe, just promise me you won't give up? The kids will come around, but you need to also." Molly nodded as tears slid down her face and she grasped her husband tightly.

"Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you still, umm...are you still in pain?" Molly looked into his eyes.

"Arthur, while I was away I really pulled everything together......but...I realized it was more of a mental pain I mean the physical was there but I was scared.....scared of what was happening to me.....it had happed seven times though I was so mad at myself I didn't know before......Postpartum. But, it was more of a delayed type, it was because of all the affects of the curses.." Arthur nodded, he wasn't really following.

"Molly, but I thought the doctor told you it would only kick in, if you had another child...that's what you told me when you came home...that because of your age you most likely couldn't, but since you hadn't hit fifty-two there's was still a chance....anyway we don't have to worry about that, why did it kick in? We didn't do anything." Molly looked up at Arthur, hoping he'd slap her so she could wake up...this couldn't be possible...but it's what she had been told.

"But Arthur...we _did." _

_"_Not enough, though.."

"Arthur listen to me.......we need to do something about this...it shouldn't have even happened...chances were 10% at our age, but we did it....damn our love Arthur but, it was enough.....I can't tell you how sorry I am...I can't do this on my own you have to choose....baby or me?"

a\n: I know I said no babies, but it had to happen. Umm, I can change it if you think it's a little to repetitive, but if you'd enjoy to see what happens this time around I assure you its different and not what you would expect. Hope your okay with it, but give me ideas or concerns, and I'll make sure the story goes th best way it can. I know I want the fans to be pleased, but I have to stay true to m ideas too...please tell me what you think. P.s I have no idea in heck if she can be pregnant again if she's fifty, but I'm not worried. Molly and Arthur are an amazing love bond together and those curses can really screw up. :) please review, and if your disgusted tell me, I will consider coming up with a better plot to incorporate in. Thanks again, and please please please drop a review~ your opinions are now fatal to the story.


	7. Just a Normal Day

1A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the support on the whole Molly pregnant again thing. Please read and review!!!!!! thanks for everything

Molly slept in late that night, so Arthur was downstairs with the kids. Bill had work.

"What do you want Matilda?" arthur asked, after he had been done feeding his little twin hellions.

"I want Mum." she said with her finger in her mouth. Arthur smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby girl, Mummy is sleepy...she is still laying down, how about you wait for her to come down then you can eat together?" She nodded vigorously.

"Okay, then...go play with your brother and sister." she hopped down from her chair and Arthur laughed.

______________________________________________________

"Mollywobbles?" Arthur said quietly, as he laid next to his wife, doing his best to wake her.

"Baby, the kids are waiting for you." molly's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Goodmorning, Arthur." He smiled back.

"How're you feeling?" She sat up, moving past him to stand.

"I'm okay, I gue...." She ran to the bathroom. Holding her hair Arthur kissed her forehead.

"Arthur, its so hard this time. I'm so scared.."

"I know, your not the only one but we can't both be scared or no one will be able to take care of the kids." (Full House quote haha, had to use it a\n) molly smirked.

"I love you, Arthur." she said, leaning against him. Kissing his arms she smiled. He laughed and laid another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much, Molly."

"I love you too, but I think that's what got us into this predicament so...." He laughed.

"Come one, lets go downstairs the kids are waiting for you and we have to tell them."

"Arthur, I don't know if I'm ready to I....."

"Molly, you'll have me there...and they need to know...they'll find out sooner or later." Molly nodded.

"Okay, but promise you'll be there.....?"

"I will always be here for you...unless you have another kid, then I'll have to check out.." she slapped him, her eyes flaring.

"After this one...I mean..of course...after this one." Molly nodded.

"Mhmp....exactly what you ment."

"Love you." He yelled down the stairs, Molly was already in the kitchen.

"I bet you do." She yelled back....

" ' what did you say Molly, I love you too?' Downstairs, Molly rolled her eyes.

"Merlin knows before we buy one bag of diapers you need an ear appointment Arthur!" Arthur walked downstairs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yah know, Molly...that's a good idea..See, muggles use 'hearing aids.' Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Matilda, come for breakfast!"


	8. Telling The Triplets

1A\n: okay, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm really glad I'm working on this story again, and I can't thanks you guys enough for reviewing! Also, I have a surprise!!!!!!!!! I'm contemplating on...one baby or more? Boy[s] or Girl[s].....and you guys get to pick! So, tell me how many or one...and boy or girl[s]. We'll see what we come up with! Thanks again, and pretty please review and drop by what you think on the baby situation.

"Children! We need you all in the kitchen!" Arthur yelled, walking back to his place near Molly.

"Love, it'll be okay. They'll understand....I bet they'll be excited, okay?" Molly nodded, she was scared about telling her kids.

"Arthur, what if they aren't excited? What if they don't want any siblings? And what if the kids fight? What if...well....it might not go as well as your anticipating, Arthur!" Arthur sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Molly, I assure you the kids will be fine and if not, I will talk to them." Soon, the kids were standing in front of their parents smiling.

"What do you guys want we were pwaying a game!?" Molly looked taken aback and Arthur smiled.

"Well, you two...yah know how Bill's wife just had a baby?" They all nodded vigorously.

"Flweurrr!!!" Arthur nodded and bent down to their height...they all looked so intrigued and os happy.

"Mummy is going to have another baby too." The kids all stood there for a moment and then each one's face broke into a grin and they ran to their mother, jumping on her playfully.

"Kids, you can't do that." They all got off but looked up at their father with faces of remorse and sadness.

"Why Daddy?"

"Because, the baby is in Mummy's tummy and you can't jump on her until the baby comes." Myron looked at his father. Swishing his vibrant, long red hair form his eyes he looked up at his Dad.

"When is the baby gonna be here! I like playing with Mummy..." Arthur smiled.

"A couple of months, son. Just a couple of months." They all nodded, clearly ecstatic, but they really didn't know what was happening.

____________________________________________________

Later that night, after everyone was tucked in bed, Molly and Arthur went to lie down. But, their alone time didn't last, for soon there was a knock on the bedroom door.

It opened to reveal Langston and Molly smiled, patting the bed for Langston to come lay.

"Mummy." she said as she jumped up. Molly just looked down at her waiting for what she was about to say next.

"Can I feel the baby?" Tears came to Molly's eyes and she smiled.

"You can't feel it yet, but you can try I suppose." Langston smiled immediately laying her ear on her mother's bare stomach. Her small hand stroked the side and she whispered quietly.

"Hi, baby. I'm going to be your sister. I wuv you, and Mummy loves you."

"What about Daddy?" Arthur asked jokingly. Langston shot him a reproving glance and Molly held back a laugh.

"Daddy loves you too baby...I can't wait to see you baby. I love you baby." Molly smiled, the three of them then falling asleep.


	9. A Healer Appointment And Questions

1A\n: pretty please read and review!!!!!! thanks. Hope you enjoy chapter 9!

A week later was Molly's first Healer Appointment. All of the kids insisted on going when down to it only one could. Because of the small rooms, and the fact Molly couldn't handle them all. Myron picked the correct number that Arthur had been thinking, and he gave each of his sisters a hug before leaving with his parents. Matilda and Langston got to stay with Bill.

At St. Mungos, there were very few people. Myron jumped on Molly's lap as she sat down and Arthur smiled, walking up to log he name in. When both were seated, Myorn finally stated something that he had been itching to ask all day.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Arthur averted his gaze from the book he was reading to his youngest son. His ears went red and Molly turned away, snickering.

"Well, when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much, the Mummy gets to have a baby. That's only because they'll take care of it because they know they'll be good parents."

"What do you mean they?" he asked quietly.

"Well, maybe its more like a Him."

"Well, Daddy...who's the him that puts the baby in Mummy's tummy?"

"Umm," he looked over at Molly and she turned her head back to her son and husband. She smiled and looked at Myron's bright blue eyes.

"God, decides who has babies My." Myron nodded conclusively.

"Do, you have to talk to God privately to ask Him for a baby?" Molly nodded and Myron smiled.

"Is that why parents always go in a room alone before they tell everyone they're gonna have a baby?" Arthur and Molly could just nod.

"Mrs. Weasley, your up." they all stood and Myron smiled up at the Healer.

"Guess what?" he asked tugging on her robes. She smiled, and replied, "what?"

"My Mummy told me where babies come from. They come from God." the healer smiled.

"That's exactly right." Myron nodded as if to say, 'duh,' and went to sit with his Mum on a cold, stainless steal chair.

"So, how long have you known?" the healer asked as she came to sit on one of the chairs also.

"About two weeks." Molly replied, looking over at Arthur for reassurance, he tried to nod as he grabbed Myron's hand to come sit near him, seeing as he was already wandering all over the room.

"Okay, any abnormalities? Nothing new? You've had other children, you would know." Molly shook her head. The healer smiled.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna ask you to come sit up here for me. Take this potion." She gestured to the bed in the middle of the room, and gave Molly and purplish potion. She drank it and came to lie down on th bed.

After a few quick runs of the nurses wand down on Molly's stomach and a few more questions, they were finished. The healer smiled.

"I'll see you in two more weeks." Myron smiled.

"Another one of my sisters will be here, they are both at home." The healer smiled, Arthur knew she looked familiar.

"Well, good. It'll be nice to see them, again." Arthur nodded but he couldn't help but feel tense as they walked out of the hospital. She was the healer that five years ago had told him his wife wasn't going to make it through the night.....and he couldn't help but hate the feeling of De'ja'vu that came over him.

a\n: hope you enjoyed, leave me a review and tell me if you did. And also, I have one person wanting identical twin boys again, which is understandable for Fred, but then I have another saying at least one girl. Okay, I don't wanna do triplets, and tell me if Quads would be really mean? I'm not sure yet, so leave more thoughts!!! thanks again!


	10. Being a Man

1

"Baby, baby baby!!!" the three hellions chanted. It had been two months since Molly had found out about the babies, and another month since she discovered she was having twins: one boy and one girl. It was a little harder than the triplets, her twin boy made her think of Fred, though they realized they should be happy, and Arthur was ecstatic they were having another little girl.

"Mummy, when are the babies coming?" Molly smiled, she loved her kids so much and she couldn't wait for the babies either.

"A few more months, My." Her son smiled and ran from the living room up the stairs.

"Daddy!" he yelled, walking into his mother and father's room.

"I'm in here, Myron." he called out form the bathroom. Myron giggled as his father wiped shaving cream from his face and he smiled.

"What'do'ya need, kiddo?" he asked, ruffling Myron's hair and going back to rinsing his face.

"Well, Mummy said the babies are gonna be here in a few months...are you excited?"

"Yeah, of course I am, your gonna be a big brother." Myron looked down, he wasn't that happy to not be the little boy anymore.

"Daddy, I want to be your little boy, and then when the babies come I won't be. Mummy said they're gonna take a lot of time and you guys aren't gonna have time for me."

"My, listen to me, the babies will take a lot of time, but I will always have time for you I promise. And, your just feeling it because your growing up......your brother Ron didn't want to grow up, and now he has your niece and nephew and he has a wife....you'll grow up to be a great little boy, son. But your not quite a man yet, your still young. So yes there will always be time for you, you need us still also." Myron smiled.

"Okay, Daddy. Thank you."

"No problem." Myron turned to leave but he looked back at his father once more.

"Daddy, do you shave when you're a man?" He asked his expression wondering.

"Yes, son."

"Cool! I'm gonna go tell Mummy!"

"You do that, My." He nodded and ran out of the room.....after his emotions had come up he had totally forgotten the reason he wen tin to see his Dad.....he was hungry!"

a\n: hope ya'll enjoyed! Please leave a review and feedback on the whole twin thing, hope it was good, I incorporated the ideas I could. Gimme ideas on how you think or when you think she'll have the babies. Tell me how, and what you want to happen after that. Any special moments with the children or Mum and Dad? Leave em' in your review and I'll do my best to add them in. Wellp, let me know in your review...and check out Same things Over, if you can. New story I started yesterday and I'd love feedback.


	11. Love

1A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know in a review!!!!!!!!

The triplets were actually sleeping. It was actually quiet. Molly couldn't help but smile as she turned over to her husband who was wide awake also....oddly enough, because of no noise.

"Love, I think something happened to the kids." he said quietly, pulling Molly close to him.

"Yeah, something must have...maybe we should run them around every night...they enjoyed making that snow man yesterday. I didn't think it would snow this February, it usually doesn't."

"Well, it did...and it is very beautiful outside which is a good thing because its Valentine's Day." Molly nodded. Smiling, she grabbed Arthur's cheek, pulling him closer and kissing him quickly. She kept her forehead close to his and sighed. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled.

"Yeah know, we haven't thought of any names yet." Molly nodded.

"No we haven't...but I'm sure we'll come up with something....do you have anything you like?" She asked.

"Hmhp, I haven't really considered anything, but I do like Kelly.....it's a little plain."

"It's a nice name, Arthur. I like Georgia but it was to close to Ginevra for me....I'm not sure yet." Arthur laughed.

"Molly, we're having a boy too.....have you thought of any names for him?" Molly nodded...her little boy's name was one she had thought of the second she found out she was having another son.

"Arthur, we never named any of the boys after you....I thought it would be nice to do that with this one. First or middle, whatever you like." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"If you like it.....I didn't want to do it that long ago but it's a nice idea considering Langston has your name as a middle." Molly nodded, pulling herself closer to Arthur's chest. He moved his arms from her sides and slipped one behind her head and bac instead.

"I love you, Molly."

"I love you too....but can I ask you something? You have to be serious."

"Sure, anything." Arthur racked his brain...there was nothing he had done.

"Well, I know I really hurt you guys, when I had to leave....but I wondered if you ever felt that way too...like you needed a break....I just figured I went for a little while...so it'd be okay if you felt that way...I know you're a great father but, it does get crazy around here."

"Yes it does...but I have no desire to go anywhere. You still weren't happy with how you felt, and you needed to find yourself again. I understand, I juts have no reason to go anywhere, I love our kids Molly and I love you." Molly nodded and Arthur smiled.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day...and....you are already having a baby....." Arthur turned his head towards the door and looked back at his wife, who, even though she didn't feel it, he knew was the most beautiful and amazing person he had ever met.

"The kids are asleep." She nodded and Arthur pulled the covers over top of him. Molly smiled. Resting his hand on her stomach, Arthur sighed.

"Molly, I love you more than anything." Molly nodded, tears streaming down her face now...

"I love you too....you know I love you and the kids." Arthur looked at her, reaching out to turn off their night stand light.

"Molly, I mentioned nothing about kids."


	12. Colors

1A\n: hope you enjoy!! Please review!!!

"Arthur, I think I found two names like. I know for the boy we're doing Arthur, but I found him a middle and I think I like Kelly, its sticking with me." Molly yelled upstairs, Arthur was painting the babies' room and Molly had gone downstairs to get some wet towels.

"That's great, honey." He yelled back, and Molly smiled, waddling back upstairs quickly. The whole room was pretty much yellow. It wasn't bright, just a light, comforting yellow, with hints of purple. Molly had chosen....a week ago that is.

"Arthur," she began timidly.

"-I don't really like this." Arthur nodded, wiping his violet covered hands on his towel.

"I didn't think you did, that's why we are just going to do it by magic this time around...that way you can change it whenever you want." Molly laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, when did Ron say he'd bring the kids back?" She asked quietly, nestling her head into her husband's chest.

"The whole lot of em' are out, not just Ron and Hermione. They took their little ones, Harry, Ginny and their kids to the park....they'll probably be out until nine." Molly nodded.

"Well, maybe this color is okay now that I look at it, yah know? It has the yellow which is either or, yeah know boy or girl and the purple will be nice for Kelly, it kind of contrasts both." Arthur nodded back, kissing her forehead.

"That's what I was thinking too, I like the fact it's a little of either or.....you never know if they were right when they said one boy and girl so, its nice to have backup."

"Yeah it is. I have a healer appointment later today, I think they're gonna check to make sure when I'm due and everything. I haven't gotten a due date so I'm excited. Your coming right?"

"Of course. I haven't missed a healer appointment have I?" Molly shook her head. She was so lucky to have Arthur, she didn't know what she would do without him. That's why she thought of his snake attack often. The kids they were having now, never would've been, and the life she had now, never would've been. She couldn't believe the irony in it all either, her words chilled her now to think she wouldn't have seen him ever again, and the last things she said to him were so casual, yet such an in love statement.

_"I love you so much, Arthur. Just be careful, I need you and tonight is not the night for a duel, I really want you to hold me." He smiled, kissing her one last time and leaving. Just before he shut the door, he turned back and gave her his famous goofy smile she loved so much._

"_I love you MollyWobbles. I promise I'll be home soon, nothing's gonna stop me from coming home to you tonight, I know you need me love." Molly nodded._

"_I always have, tonight just isn't an exception." With a smile and a blown kiss the door shut and Molly watched out the window as Arthur apparated._

_Molly sighed and sat on the kitchen chair, looking at the bag Arthur had just been holding, and doing her best to remember how it had just felt to hold him._

She sat down with Arthur on the couch after they'd set everything in its right placeand Molly smiled.

"Yeah know, I'm really excited for these babies, Arthur."

"And why is that, Molly?" She took in a deep breath, looking into his eyes_._ Everything felt so right.

"Because, this time I have a feeling everything's gonna be okay." Arthur smiled and nodded. That had been something he had needed to hear also, and Molly felt very relieved saying it.

"I mean, anything can happen but, I feel like I've prepared myself, and that even though something might happen because of age and stuff, it'll be okay."

"Molly, I'm glad you have a great attitude about all this but, keep reminding yourself like you said, that even if something happens it'll be okay. You'll always have me Molly, and even when the worst possible things happen, we'll make it." Molly nodded her agreement.

_********************St. Mungo's************************_

"Every pregnancy is different." Answered a young healer after Molly had asked various questions.

"Ok." she had replied quietly. The appointment was pretty much over. Her due date was October 27th, one day before her father's birthday. She was thrilled, but that date was also only an assumption. The healer had also told her she was more likely to not go full-term because of age. Molly had been fine with this, most of her pregnancies only lasted 7-8 months, but she also didn't want anything happening scarily early.

"C'mon, Arthur lets go." she said quickly after the healer had left. He obliged and they both apparated quickly. Once they got home they were both quickly in bed. They knew it was early, but still, they enjoyed their alone time together. Under the covers, they sighed. They were excited for their new arrivals and Arthur was glad they seemed to be spending more alone time then ever before.


	13. News

1"Daddy I'm home!!!!!" Langston yelled at 8 that night. Ron walked behind her, shushing her, holding Myron, and Ginny was holding Matilda.

"Hello my babies." Molly said quietly, grabbing Myron from Ron and smiling at Matilda and Langston. Langston however ran into her parents room, jumping on Arthur's back.

"Hi Daddy." She said quietly, he smiled.

"Hello Princess. How was your day at the park?"

"Good, we ate dinner at a restaurant too."

"Oh, wow. That must've been fun. So you like your day with your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes! Uncle Harry taught us how to ride bikes!"

"Oh that's good. What did Mummy say?"

"Nothing, she's with Matilda and Myron, making them go to bed. I want to sleep with you though." Arthur sat up and sighed, rubbing Langston's back and pushing her long red hair out of the way.

"Princess, Mummy is gonna have the babies in a couple of months, and she doesn't feel good. You can't sleep with us tonight. Maybe you can sleep with us tomorrow." Langston turned to her father, eyes shimmering.

"So you don't want me to sleep with you, Daddy?"

"I didn't say that, but Mummy doesn't feel good."

"Oh, well I'm not sleeping in my room there's a monster in my closet."

"I got the monster out last night." Arthur replied. Langston shook her head.

"No, I will just sleepover with Ronnie." Arthur was about to protest but Langston was already out the bedroom door, and packing...Ron and Molly had said ok.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"You comfy?" Ron asked Langston quietly as her, Hermione and him cuddled in the King sized bed together. Rose was asleep in her room. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover, Ronnie. Usually I would sleep with Daddy but he said Mummy doesn't feel good so I couldn't. I get scared in my room so thank you for letting me sleep here."

"No problem, kiddo." Langston laughed and laid her head down.

"Goodnight Aunt Hermione." She yawned.

"Night sweet pea."

"Goodnight Ronnie."

"G'Night kid."

******************************************************************************************************************************

_only one baby was crying...I only heard one. I needed Kelly to cry, why wasn't she crying!? _

_"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley, I.."_

_******************************************************************************************************************************_

"No!" Molly yelled, waking from her fitful sleep. She'd never had a dream that vivid. She stroked her stomach, trying to get herself back to sleep but nothing seemed to sooth her. She wasn't a Seer, she didn't know what was going to happen, but that dream....it scared her. Sure she believed in God, that He ruled over everything, that she would one day have someone to answer to, but she was so scared to think that's what might happen.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, waking from his sleep also. Molly turned and replied stuffily, "nothing honey go back to bed." He shook his head. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her abdomen.

"Molls, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream. You can lay back down, I was just about to." Arthur nodded, pulling her down with him.

"C'mon, MollyWobbles. It was just a dream babe, try to sleep."

"I don't think I can." She mumbled into his chest. Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Molly, do you want me to take you to St. Mungos? I don't think anything's wrong but do you want to make sure?" Molly looked up at him.

"I'll call Ron."

******************************************************************************************************************************

Fortunately for Molly, Hermione was on call that night. Ron was left with the kids, and Ginny and Harry came to help. Hermione took Molly into a back examining room, leaving Arthur in the waiting room.

"You didn't have to do this, you could've stayed home." Hermione shrugged.

"No, its ok. You don't have to answer questions. We'll just do what we would at a regular check-up and then you can go back home and sleep." Molly nodded, smiling. Hermione walked over after filling in Molly's chart and sighed.

"Here, drink this." she said quietly, handing her a dark blue potion. Molly drank it but looked at Hermione afterwards.

"Usually it's a purple potion, what's this one for?" Hermione looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Oh, its just for the babies. Purple is to check how your adjusting, the babies growth, to make sure your pregnant. Blue focuses only on the kids." Molly smiled.

"Oh ok. Its been so long since my training, I don't remember these things." Hermione smiled.

She got Molly to lay down on the cold exam table and sighed as she took out her wand.

"Just try to relax ok, and do you mind if I ask you something?" Molly shook her head and Hermione tried to smile.

"Umm, when you found out you were pregnant how did you know?" Molly smirked.

"Morning sickness, couldn't fit in my cloths. I didn't feel good in general." she shot Hermione a cunning smile.

"Plus the fact there was definitely the possibility." Hermione laughed and under her breath added, "yes, definitely the possibility."

******************************************************************************************************************************

30 minutes later, Hermione found herself in the lab room, running blood and looking again at the ultrasound pictures. She was only worried about one thing. Looking into the size of the babies scared her. One of them was the perfect size, the other was a little slower. She knew from recent experience if the baby wasn't growing at the right rate, it would be a slow baby when born. Mentally, physically...Hermione knew Molly and Arthur would love it just the same, but she needed to tell Molly because of obligational purposes. She smiled as she walked back in the room, Arthur was there too.

"Ok, everything looks good except for the growth on the second baby. That would be the boy. It's just not growing at the rate it should. It has enough nutrients, so its not like anything will happen, but considering its getting everything it needs, and is still under the growth chart, it will probably be a slower baby." Molly looked at her.

"What do you mean, 'slower,'?" Hermione sighed and sat down.

"Speech classes, crawl longer before walking, longer comprehension time. Slower for showing signs of magic." Molly nodded, smiling. Arthur looked at her, he was smiling too.

"Nothings wrong with him?" Hermione shook her head.

"Just needs more care." Molly nodded, both happy with the outcome that nothing was seriously wrong. Now Hermione had alone time. Closing the exam room door, she pulled out herwand. Muttering a pregnancy spell she looked down to see her wand shimmering a bright purple: her and Ron had a new baby on the way.

a\n: super long chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! yah!!!!!! leave a nice long review since I gave ya'll a nice long chapter!!!!!


	14. Adoption Jokes and Naps

1

"PANCAKES!" Langston screeched just as Hermione walked in. It was early morning now, and the whole house was up. Hermione stood leaning against the doorframe as she watched Ron handling two children instead of one, and it pleased her. He finished breakfast quickly and the kids were eating in no time, Ron was the only one who still stood by the counter, he always waited until Hermione was home to eat.

"Goodmorning." she said as she walked into the kitchen. Rose and Langston chanted goodmorning back, and Ron kissed his wife quickly.

"How did it go? Everything ok?"

"Mhhp, but I have something I have to tell you. I looked into something while I was there and-"

"Merlin please don't tell me you want to adopt?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. Hermione smiled...he didn't want anymore kids?

"Why would we have to adopt when I'm pregnant?"

"No, your not." Ron replied quietly, looking at his wife to read if it was a prank or not. H guessed it wasn't when tears sprang to her eyes.

"You don't want it?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Ron embraced her quickly and smiled.

"No, no..I do. I just don't know what to believe around here anymore." Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Believe me."

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Arthur! Breakfast is getting cold!" He came running downstairs quickly after his wife had yelled and settled himself in a chair quickly. Panting, he replied quietly, "Molly, what did we say about yelling?" He looked at her as if he was scolding one of his children and she smiled.

"I'm fine, you'd know if I wasn't, know would you please just eat, so I can put everything away and before it gets too cold that you won't want to eat it?" Arthur just nodded, digging into the food she had set before him quickly. Molly stood by the stove for a moment then turned to her husband, a huge smile on her face. Arthur looked up at her, his mouth full and said as best he could, "what?" Molly took in a deep breath and laughed.

"I think Hermione's pregnant." Arthur looked at her, handing her his plate when he'd finished.

"Why do you think?"

"She was asking me how I knew I was pregnant when she's already had a baby, clearly she wanted to say something but she didn't know if she should."

"Oh, well that's great news." Molly nodded.

"Moll, I'm going to go lay down for a bit, I woke up really early this morning with Matilda, she has a stomach ache so give me ten minutes.

"Ok....Arthur." He turned, "yes?"

"The babies are kicking." Molly grabbed Arthur's hand and laid it on her stomach quickly, he smiled.

"They're already keeping me awake." Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Go lay down." Arthur nodded.

"I love you, Molly"

"I love you too."


	15. Time

1A\n: first of all, I'd like to thank everyone for so much support on this story, you can never take reviews for granted and I wanted to say I'm so pleased with how much interaction on this I'm getting. I love hearing your ideas, and concerns, and thanks again for just saying you liked it. Here's chapter 15!!!!!!

Two Months later Molly was sitting in the living room with Langston..this was very rare. Langston loved her mother, but she was usually found with her father. Molly sat on the couch while Langston sat on a bouncy ball on the floor. Her vibrant red pig-tales swished as she bounced and Molly smiled.

"Mummy, when is Daddy going to be home?" She asked, bouncing even higher this time.

"In a little while."

"Oh, well where did Daddy go?"

"He had to get food for the chickens, your going to help him feed them today." Langston smiled.

"Daddy said I would help him because he doesn't want you hurting yourself." Molly nodded.

"Lang....c'mere." She jumped up on the couch and Molly grabbed her hand.

"Do you feel them?" Langston smiled And pulled her hand away.

"That feels weird." she said quietly. Molly chuckled.

"You know I love you?" Langston nodded.

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time to spend with you, honey. Its been really hard around the house with the new babies coming."

"That's ok Mummy. Daddy told me that it will be different, but that you guys will still find time for me."

"Always, we just haven't had much this month." Langston smiled and went back to sit on her ball.

"So, why did Myron and Matilda go with Uncle Harry?"

"Because, you had to stay so you could help Daddy and Ginny is coming over too."

"Oh." Was all Langston said, as she stopped bouncing for a few moments. She seemed as if she were in deep thought.

"Langston, what's wrong?" She looked up at her mother, her eyes teary. Arthur was already home, he was waiting in the kitchen to hear what had upset his daughter so much in that short amount of time.

"Because...Daddy always has time for me, but when Ginny's here she's the little girl...and I have to do everything on my own. I mean she helps me but I like when Daddy helps me. I really wish sometimes I was the only girl in this house." Molly smiled.

"Langston, your Dad loves you all the same. He does his best to give you all time, but he doesn't see the bigger kids that often...so that's why it seems like they get more time, because when they're here your Dad has to spend time with them."

"Ok." She said quietly, as she grabbed her bouncy ball and walked up stairs. Arthur heard her door click shut, a little louder than normal, and he walked into the living room with a solemn look.

"Arthur, don't let it upset you...you know she loves you. She's only five."

"Molly, I do everything I can though and it still isn't enough."

"Arthur, you have no reason to feel sorry for spending time with your daughter. You don't see Ginny a lot, and your always here for Langston, she just interprets it different."

"Ok." Molly nodded, hugging him tightly and smiling.

"Go see if she wants to go feed the chickens now. Spend time with her, I'll entertain Ginny." He nodded, smiling also.

"I love you." Molly nodded as he helped her up and she kissed him.

"I love you, too."

******************************************************************************************************************************

"You feel ok, love?" Ron asked quietly as he helped Hermione up from her position on the floor. She had already puked this morning, and after she had eaten she again found herself here in the bathroom, doubled over near the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm ok. The morning sickness should stop soon they said." Ron nodded.

"I love you, Hermione..I'm really glad we're having this baby." He said quietly, kissing her.

"Me too, I love you so much." she replied, walking back into their bedroom.

a\n: I know it was an abrupt ending, I would've went on with this chapter for awhile...I'm doing longer ones. But, I missed a week of school, and homework is piled to God knows where, and my room is a mess. So, I will write more later, hoe you enjoyed and please check out the stories that were updated yesterday. Again, I have a new Final Destination one I'd like to continue, so I hope it catches someone's eye. P.s: Molly is now 5 months, just wanted to make sure ya'll knew what was going on. Any other ideas? Leave em' in the review box, I take our ideas and questions with open arms. =) till next time. X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x


	16. Feeding Chickens

1A\n: I'm so glad is back!!! its time to update everything!! Heehee, hope you enjoy. Gimme ideas, and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We're going to feed the chickens, we're going to feed the chickens, we're going to feed the chickens!!!! they must be so happy!" Langston sang loudly as she carried a sloppy bucket of water down the lane. Arthur laughed as he carried his bucket of food a little more sturdy and looked down on his daughter as they came right outside the chicken coop. He opened the door and they walked in, he was sure to build it big so he could teach his kids how to feed them.

"Aww! Daddy, Monica had her babies!" Langston squealed as she went over to inspect the five eggs.

"Well, look here. That's great! We're gonna have some chicks soon."

"That's so cool, Dad! I really want a pet!" Arthur chuckled as they laid the food down together and set the water in the chickens' basin.

"I love you, Langgo you know that." She laughed at the name and her pigtales bobbed as she bent over. Arthur realized this was one of, 'those,' moments...the one where he just wanted to hold his little girl.

"I know, Daddy. I love you very much.....but it would be really nice if you helped me carry this bucket back!" she huffed, trying to heave the bucket up on her own. It still had feeding left in it. Arthur immediately grabbed it and set it in the corner.

"Langston, I want you to come take a walk with me by the pond and..."

"Can I come?" Ginny cut in as she walked into the small area also. Arthur did his best not to sigh and smiled.

"If that's ok with your sister, I was teaching going to teach her about how to pet them...she's going to have a baby chick soon." Ginny smiled and mouthed to her father, "I understand." He smiled and nodded back and Ginny turned to Langston.

"You better talk to Daddy. He talked to me before I got my first chick and it helped a lot. Your gonna love it." She hugged Arthur quickly and smiled at Langston and she smiled back. Her smile was soft and content, and as she took her father's hand Arthur knew, her smile also meant she was no longer angered.

a\n: I know its short but I have a lot of updating to do. Please review and expect longer chapters to come. Also!!!!!!!! please give ideas!!!!!!!I really appreciate what you guys would like to see. I know someone mentioned dit would be special for Molly to have all the children at the hospital..I agree...but we aren't ready for her to have the babies yet..so how will that happen? Any complications? Is she ok or is health\age a big issue? What other special moments are there? And if someone says worse might come to worse, what preparations would you like to see? Gimme anything your thinking about! I take any ideas\suggestions with open arms and am really asking for them!!!!


	17. Lunch

1A\n: hope you enjoy! Ilane: thanks for so many good ideas and support. Please continue to give ideas of your own and thoughts (anyone). I'm really having a blast writing this story, but I'm not sure how much longer till babies, outcome, any passings, family meetings, will Molly and the babies be ok? Etc.....so, please give any ideas on format\plot and relax because here's chapter 17!!!!!!!!!!

Harry sighed as he walked up the lane to the Burrow. Knocking on the door he let out a long-held breath. Ginny had called him to come up for dinner, for she was still at the Weasley household.

"Harry!" Arthur smiled. Him and Langston were at the creek, Harry waved. They waved back and turned around just as Molly opened the front door.

"Harry!" harry hugged her tight as she pulled him close. He had to admit, it was odd hugging a heavily pregnant Mrs. Weasley, but Harry gave her credit for it.

Just as always, she was immediately fussing over him and bustling about the kitchen.

"What do you need, dear? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you sure you don't need anything?" harry asked smiling. Molly finally stood still for a moment...she was about to say something she had never said before.

"It'd be nice to have help with dinner." harry smiled.

"Of course." molly looked much more relieved after that...though she'd never admit it.

"Langston, taking care of chicken is a very big responsibility."

"I understand, Daddy."

"Ok, good. Because that chick is going to depend on you for warmth, love and food." Langston smiled and Arthur also as they continued walking. Throughout the years, the children always wanted chicks, and Arthur loved giving them their first, 'child.' It was a tradition, plus a wonderful learning experience.

"Well, lets go inside honey. We can't be late for lunch, I'm famished." Langston giggled and followed her father inside.

"Mum, what else do you need?" Ginny asked as she put the last bottle of spice away. She smirked at Harry and Molly sighed, resting her worn hand on her plump stomach.

"I think that's good, Ginny. I know your father will want you to go with him after he eats lunch. He needs to go to Diagon Alley." Harry immediately got lunch meat out of the cabinet. Taking off the cooling charm, he sliced it, setting up the last part of lunch Molly hadn't done. Everything else was set on the table extravagantly.

Soon, Arthur and Langston walked into the kitchen. Langston smiled as she wiped her sweaty palms on ehr jeans.

"Mummy, I need to out shorts on I'm too hot!" she exclaimed, pulling her mother upstairs with her. Molly followed her and they stepped into the bedroom the triplets shared. Langston walked to her drawer and pulled out a washed-out pair of light blue shorts. Molly took them and helped her get out of her jeans.

"Your not gaining any weight, Lang. Merlin help you, your short as a stock and skinny as a branch." Langston rolled her eyes and she zipped up her jeans. Molly put her hands on the side of her legs, "good girl. Now go get lunch."

"Ok, Mummy."

"Kiss." Molly said quietly. Langston hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek then ran downstairs.


	18. 4 AM

A\n: hope you like this chapter! I am working really hard on getting this story up to par with where it needs to be. I am working on getting everything ready because we are not far away from having the twins!!!!!

At around 6 o'clock, when Arthur and Ginny were home from Diagon Alley, and dinner was set, everyone sat down at the sturdy wooden table. Ron and Hermione dropped off James and him, Harry, Ginny, Arthur, the triplets and Molly were all gathered around the table. Everyone was chatting lively and joking about the Burrow being full again, it was funny, Molly thought, that she had more than of her kids when they were little back. With the twins and triplets, it would be seven people in the house, two short of having as many as the first batch.

"Well, something I've been wanting to tell everyone was, I got a note from St. Mungo's and I'm one month more than they thought, I'm actually six months." Molly stated proudly. Arthur smiled, he had already known. Everyone congratulated her, the triplets were silent though.

After dinner was finished, Molly and Arthur put the kids in bed. Harry, Ginny and James went home and everyone went to bed. Sleeping peacefully for once, Molly thought back to when all of her children were this young...it seemed like every year she was expecting. Arthur was always so proud to again be a father, and he hadn't changed. Sure, he was older and Molly knew not to keen on the idea, but they hadn't planned it, so he took the twins as a miracle none the less. At four thirty Molly awoke to a sharp pain in her back....one that shot down through her stomach and groin......one that could only be caused by contractions. She didn't panic, she knew from so many children not to move too quick, and to stay as calm as possible....Arthur hadn't quite grasped that idea yet. Putting her hand on his shoulder she whispered quietly, "Arthur...Arthur wake up. You need to get up." he turned around to face her and he smiled.

"What's wrong, MollyWobbles?" he said quietly, getting comfortable again. Molly smiled.

"Don't go back to sleep, we need to find a sitter for the kids." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Molly, where are we going at 4 in the morning?"

"Try the hospital, Arthur. Do you want to meet your new son and daughter?" Arthur's eyes shot open fully.

"Of course I do." molly smiled.

"This is the last time, Arthur. The last time we'll have kids...are you ready?"

"Yes, Molly. I've been ready since the second you told me." She smiled.

At St. Mungos Molly was taken in quickly. As they propped her up in bed, Arthur went to go send out owls to the older children. Hermione was already there, so Ron went with his Dad when he saw him in the waiting room.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, coming to stand near Molly's bedside. "Ok, it hurts but, it gets worse with each one so I'm used to it." Hermione nodded and sat down, taking Molly's hand.

"Molly, after what happened when you had the triplets, they're monitoring you closer...you realize you are more prone to something happening this time?" molly nodded, no one had told her exactly what could happen. Hermione saw it in her eyes and so went into explanation.

"Bleeding, more pain, complications to the babies, and most of all, complications to your own body. This isn't something we're taking lightly, we're doing everything we can but they did already tell you your BP is high right?" molly nodded.

"We're leaning towards Toximia. Its something we can handle but you also understand the most drastic consequence for any of these illnesses correct?" molly nodded, but tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to die, and she knew what she had was putting the babies at risk too.

"Hermione, what else can really happen?" she took in a deep breath.

"Well, there's a lot going on right now, we're monitoring......Molly I'm not gonna leave....you trust me right?"

"I do." Hermione nodded smiling...what she wasn't saying right now was, it didn't really look good....the thing she was most worried about, was when Molly would have to start pushing. Her blood pressure was really high....any higher was dangerous for the heart. If the heart had to start pumping harder....it could only take so much. The spells from the years previous were still attacking vitals.....if the heart rate went up...so would the damage...and the damage level right now, was ready to burst already.

A\n: here we go!!!!!!! hope you enjoyed p.s: ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! whats gonna happen? Expect many shocks this time.


	19. All Ten of Them

a\n: enjoy!!!!!!!!! I really hope everyone likes this chapter! Please review!!!!! reviews keep me going and I hope ya'll are enjoying this story!!!

Arthur paced around the hospital room quietly and after a few moments Molly smiled at him.

"Arthur, did you owl the kids?"

"Yes I did, love. They said they'll be here soon."

"Good...thank-you."

"No problem, Molls. How do you feel?"

"I'm holding up, I just want to get it over with. I don't want the babies affected because of the Toximia."

"I understand....Molly?"

"Yes?" she replied, for the first time tonight, Arthur looked deep into her eyes.

"Molly...I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Arthur, I love you so much, but you understand that we're both prepared?"

"yes I do. But the babies will have Strengthening Spells and they're already giving you a blood replenishing potion so everything should go fine, MollyWobbles." he was saying everything he could to make himself feel better too.

"Arthur...but if something does, love...we'll make it. We're gonna get through. We're gonna raise these kids together, and we're all gonna come out ok." Hermione had just walked in that instant, and now she felt worse about the news she had to deliver.

"Mrs. Weasley?" she asked quietly. Arthur had grabbed molly's hand and they both turned to look at Hermione.

"Yes?" Molly asked cheerfully. She was very excited for her new additions.

"Molly," she started, correcting herself for saying, 'Mrs. Weasley.'

"Your blood pressure is still dangerously high...its higher than before, actually. Since your water hasn't broken yet we're going to have to do a C-section. Its a muggle operation but there's no pain and it'll go really quick. It'll be less risk and Arthur can stay in the room with you." molly took in a deep breath and squeezed Arthur's hand. She finally nodded and Hermione tried to smile.

'Well, I'll tell them to prep the O.R. And your surgeon should be in soon. Don't be scared, I'll be there too and we'll both be back in a few minutes."

"ok, Hermione. Thank-you."

"Its no problem, Molly. Just relax so your B.P doesn't go up anymore and there's nothing that's going to happen, alright?"

"ok."

"Molly, just get comfortable, ok? I'm going to go see if the kids are here and then i'll be back. Do you need anything, honey?"

"No, I'm ok. You go." Arthur nodded and walked out. Molly, though, was really breaking on the inside. She had been so positive, and she was happy....but she couldn't help the thought that told her, this is the last time you could see your children. Her beautiful children, grown and the ones that still needed nurturing. She stroked her stomach as she waited for Arthur to come back. It felt like a decade before Arthur walked back in with Hermione and the surgeon. The children were trailing behind them....all ten of them.

a\n: I know its short...but this chapter needed to end here, it felt appropriate considering the events that are soon to take place. Hope you enjoyed.........and if your a kleenex person, tears are the warning for the next chapters. Ps, again I apologize for shortness....I'm sad its so short too!!!!!!!!


	20. No Words

a\n: I'm working hard on this, and I know it is a very sad chapter, and very touchy subject...but understand this has been hard for me to write whenever I think of the triplets. This was a very hard decision for me to make, but I hope you still enjoy the story irregardless. Thanks for so much support! And enjoy.

Molly couldn't help but smile, but it was an exhausted smile. Hermione nudged Arthur's shoulder and whispered, "we have to take her in, let them all say hi, but quick. Her B.P's making her tired, and she really need to get the babies out." he nodded and beckoned the children to walk toward their mother.

"Mummy." Myron said quietly. He was the first to climb on the side of his mom's bed. He laid his hand on her sweaty forehead and smiled.

"How're you feeling mummy?" Molly smiled.

"I'm doing good, My. I'm gonna give you a new baby sister and brother soon. It'll only be a little while. Can you be a good boy and watch your siblings until you can come back in?"

"Of course mummy." he replied taking her hand. Molly just smiled as she rested her head on the pillow. Arthur walked over to her as did Matilda and Langston. They were both over lively so once they said their I love you's, Arthur left Bill and the others with Molly. Each had known their mother for at least 22 years and were distressed to see her so frail. Charlie was first to wander to her bedside and he grabbed her hand as she slept. She was already out because when Hermione came back she had cast a nighttime charm.

"Mum, I really love you. I know you'll be great, just don't give up. You'll have two new healthy babies soon." he walked over to Bill and Percy, who were in the corner whispering things to their mother. George was next to walk to her side and he was the first to break down.

"Mum, you are so amazing, just be careful. You'll be in prayer the whole time and Fred will take care of you, I promise." he walked out of the room and the three older boys followed.

"Well, I love you Mum. I know you'll be great. Just don't play any tricks, we're gonna have a brother and sister soon." Ron said quietly. Kissing her forehead, he let one tear fall, then wiped at it angrily. He followed his brothers footsteps and walked out the door. Molly and her daughter were the only ones left now. Ginny ventured to her bedside and cuddled close to her.

"Mum, do me a favor? If Fred really wants you tell us first. Please don't leave, Mum. Your strong. Us Weasley woman are strong, just like Kelly will be too and your gonna have a new little boy too."

finally, Molly stirred, opened her eyes and grasped her daughter's hand.

"Gin, I'm going to do everything in my power to do this. Just do me a favor? Don't get scared and be strong for the kids. I'll see you after I promise...but only you older ones understand, I might only be awake for a little while. Be happy go lucky with the little ones...at least until someone says it went fine, ok? Don't get scared yourself either, there's nothing to be scared for. I'm going to do everything I can, and this procedure is safer too." Ginny nodded and hugged her mother tight just as Hermione and Surgeon Jobes came in.

"Mrs. Weasley, they're ready for you." there was a horrible chill in his voice. Arthur walked in shortly after, dressed in the scrubs and gloves they had required and Molly smiled at him. He sat on the side of her bed and held her tight before they took her out on the stretcher. Soon, they were in the O.R. And even the room chilled to the bone. A blanket was placed around Molly's shoulders and Arthur knelt by her side. They put up a blue tarp and gave an anesthetic potion. Taking a small scalpel, they made the first cut, Molly not feeling a thing.

"your doing brilliant, love." Arthur said quietly as he stroked her head. She smiled, though she looked very lethargic.

"Arthur, I don't feel it." she replied happily, squeezing his hand.

"Do you feel anything?" he asked. Molly contemplated this for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, my hearts beating pretty fast but its not horrible."

"Blood pressure." Hermione mouthed. Arthur nodded and Hermione turned back to Molly's vitals. Some were dangerously high, some...likely low.

"Jobes, I think you need to work quick. She's losing a good heart rate and blood and baby A is getting a little jittery too. If you don't get them quick we can lose the patient and child." he waved Hermione off and kept to his task of cutting, a crucial second later, their was a cry. Molly's eyes lit and Arthur had tears running down his cheeks.

"only a little longer, love, your doing great. Baby, we're gonna have another son soon."

"Arthur, I'm fine." she re-assured quietly. He nodded.

"Hurry up!" Hermione urged, annoyed. She was glancing at Molly every so often and she looked very worried.

"I'm doing my best, Granger, damnit! If your too emotionally attached to the addressed patient then leave!" she looked over at Arthur and he smiled. Hermione just nodded and turned back solemnly to watching her mother-in-laws vitals.

"Shit!" Jobes yelled and Arthur immediately asked what was wrong. Molly was barely awake and the last thing she asked was why Kelly wasn't crying...only one baby was crying...she needed Kelly to cry...why wasn't she crying? Molly feel into a deep sleep...when finally she awoke to her ten children and husband. A small cot was placed next to her but it only held one child. Her son was adorable, but she was disappointed.

"Where's Kelly, Arthur?" she asked. Her voice was very low a hoarse. The bags under her eyes and yawning showed she was tired, but she needed her daughter.

"Molly...Kelly isn't doing well. They put her on a few potions and what muggles call an incubator. They're working on getting her lungs functional. It'll take a little while but they have high hopes, MollyWobbles you did great." she just nodded and closed her eyes again. The kids talked to her throughout the night. The triplets went home and the older kids floated around the hospital all night. Arthur owled a lot and came back when the children were asleep and he could leave them with Ron. He had realized soon on that Molly wasn't doing good. Her breathing was deepening and taking longer. The pains in her groin were unbearable without pain potions and she couldn't even hold Colb because of weakness. Arthur then took his son and let Molly rest. When he needed sleep also, the healers took Colb and Arthur kissed Molly slowly before grabbing a blanket. She smiled at him.

"What was that for?" she asked slyly. Arthur sighed.

"Because, we were very fortunate tonight. Please don't leave me."

"Arthur, this is the month I almost lost you years ago, my father died in this month. My Grandmother disappeared in this month...its not a good month."

"Molly, I know, but please don't leave us, its almost Christmas love, and we need to go home and celebrate with the kids."

"Arthur, its ok. I'll do my best but love will you do something for me?"

"Of course Molly, anything, what is it?"

"I need you to be Daddy. I need you to not get scared." Molly paused her a moment to cough, she grabbed a napkin that was on her side-table and threw it in the garbage....Arthur noticed it had blood on it.

"You know, Hermione already told me....a lot of damage was done." Arthur looked down at the floor, he wasn't ready to accept this. Molly looked at him, but this was hard for her too.....she knew where he was coming from, but he wasn't helping.

"Arthur...I don't have long and you know it, honey...I love you so much........but please don't make this hard. I'm scared too." finally, tears came. Arthur raised his head and by learned instinct and love, came to comfort his wife.

"Molly, I'm sorry. I'm just...h'm so lost I need you, how am I going to care for these kids? Molly I don't know what to do, I just wanna take you home I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I know, Arthur, but please....please don't let the kids get scared. Bring them in now. I really wanna lay down and...I wanna see the kids first." Arthur nodded.

Walking down the hall was agonizing....it was so scary, he just wanted to hold Molly tight, and wake up from his bad dream. He, in a away resented the child in that cot....and the one that was fighting for its life. He gathered the kids, and owled Ron who then brought the triplets...it was twenty minutes later when finally, everyone was rounded up. Arthur walked back up the hall with the children trailing far behind him. He didn't want to look back or stop, he wanted to see his wife. He needed to see his wife, his gut feeling was killing him...he was right at the door...the hospital room door to room 201......Molly's room. He walked in quickly and took in a deep shuddering breath, five healers were in there and Hermione ushered him out. She was crying and Arthur's mind was racing, how could something have happened? I was just in there...i had just seen her! Was all he could think.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry. I tried, they tried. I'm sorry." he embraced her quickly.

"Its not your fault....you did everything but, Hermione she's...she can't be...she's really gone?" Hermione looked in his eyes......they were searching.......searching for their purpose.....he was lost.

a\n: I do not cry....and I can't say I was about to....but something was tugging inside me while I wrote this...i kept having to stop right before I wrote those last words. I feel so.....i don't know like, it can't be OVER yet....but she's gone.......anyone else crying or feel the same way? I'm not sure...i guess its just the fact Molly and Arthur are so in love and amazing that I, right now, can't even believe I did that. Please review, next chapter should be up soon, and for all ya'll that thought it was written bad or don't like it I'm so sorry, I really just don't know where to go next now either. =( I really feel bad. Its hard when I think about the triplets. But it was basically what she would've done...she died because of the kids.


	21. 5 AM

"its already been a month, Ginny. Its been so hard though." Arthur said quietly as he walked around the kitchen with Colb on his hip. He had become a little more attached to his little boy, but he could still barely look at Kelly. She was the baby her mother had never seen...the child that had caused more distress because of being ill...and probably pushed Molly over the edge with worry....for this child had been the last thing Molly and Arthur had talked about...before she closed her eyes...

"Dad I know." she replied quietly. She was tired herself. She'd moved into the Burrow for a little while to help out her father, not knowing it would last a month, and take late nights like these at 5 in the morning, getting up for bottles and changing diapers. The triplets were very to themselves, and Ginny's heart went out to them. Most had pictures of their mother in their rooms, Langston had chose not to do this.

"Gin, I just still don't understand. She was there...and then...i never got to talk to her again. I don't know why she couldn't have been ok...everything went fine..."

"Dad don't think about it. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't anyone else's......she wasn't doing well, and having a child is hard even when your healthy." Arthur nodded, tears streaming down his face and Ginny took Colb from him as he went to sit at the table.

"Ginny...she died because I loved her."

"Dad...please don't say that. You know it wasn't anything you did." He shook his head and then threw his palms against his forehead crying. Ginny rubbed his back as she held and fed Colb with the other hand.

"Shh....don't think like that. Just let it go, let it out. She wouldn't want you upset you have two children you have to look after not to mention the hellions." Arthur nodded.

"Can you answer me this?" Ginny looked at him as he stood.

"Answer what, Dad?"

"What I did. What did I do Ginny?" she stood and walked her father back upstairs.

"Dad you didn't do anything." she tried to get him to lay down, but he refused and grabbed his coat.

"No, I can't stay in that bed, I'm going for a walk." Ginny nodded. After she set Colb back down to sleep, she grabbed the phone.

"Bill, its me, I need you."

Bill walked up the lane to the Burrow and sighed. His father was around the corner of the street, sitting on the cement and looking up at the stars. Bill opened the front door and found Ginny in the living room with Matilda. They were playing chess.

"Hey there girl." he said quietly and she smiled up at him.

"Matilda's having a, 'miss mummy night." Bill nodded.

"That's too bad, I have those a lot too though, kiddo." he replied, ruffling her hair. This comment seemed to make her lighten up a bit. Ginny stood after Matilda walked upstairs to go to the bathroom real quick, and now Ginny took advantage of the free time with her eldest brother.

"Bill, Dad went for a walk but he's really bad I don't know what to do." Bill sighed and rubbed his upper-lip in concentration.

"How about he comes out to my place for awhile?" Ginny shook her head.

"Nah, its ok. I want him near me its just...i don't know. He's so lost. I mean he's neglecting the kids! Bill I do everything."

"I understand, he has ruff patches too though. Let's just wait till he comes back from his morning walk. Let him simmer down and then we'll all talk." she agreed to this and looked at the stairs as Matilda came down.

"ok, baby?"she asked and Matilda nodded. Her short haircut bobbing up and down. It was cut a little higher than her shoulders and a vibrant red just like her brothers and sisters. Though, it was quite amusing to see her compared to Langston's long, lighter red, hair.

"Well, Gin, I'm gonna get a little something from the kitchen while I'm here. Might as well." Ginny chuckled and Bill walked into the kitchen, lighting a small lantern.

"Ginny, where Daddy?" Matilda asked sleepily. Ginny smiled and bent down to her height.

"I'm gonna tell ya a secret. Daddy's having a miss mummy day too and we need to help him through." Matilda seemed to understand and she nodded as she grabbed her blanket and yawned.

"Ginny, will you walk me upstairs? I'm tired, I go to bed and see Daddy in the morning."

"ok, baby." she said quietly as she walked upstairs with Matilda, leaving Bill downstairs as Arthur walked din the door. Bill glared at him.

a\n: cliffhanger! And I know its short, but I didn't want ya'll to think I was abandoning it! I was just lost, but I'm back and excited to see where this goes! Please review!


	22. Home

"Hey Bill." Arthur said quietly as he sat down. Bill just stared at him.

"Dad, I know your having a ruff time, but we've all been. You need to pull it together." Arthur looked at his eldest son. Bill knew he was being hard on him, his eyes looked so pained...he couldn't handle anymore. He should've only had grandchildren at this point, not a widower and raising five kids.

"Bill, you have to believe me when I say I'm trying. Its just hard. I miss her so much Bill, and I have no idea how to do this on my own."

"Ginny's here all the time."

"But Bill, tis not that. Its the fact I know Ginny won't always be here and I need to pull it together so she can go home, but when I start working, or I get things together.....it all falls apart." Bill nodded, he understood how his father felt, but he needed him to also hear put the message of this conversation.

"Dad," Ginny began as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bill is right. I know your upset, I understand fully, I can't even comprehend how you feel, but I do know we all feel that way.....we have also all been shoving it behind us and doing everything for these kids. You need to get on track Dad, or I'm gonna have to take them." Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

_the best part of home, is that you can always go back to it....._

_a place to call home, somewhere you can lie. A place to tell everything. Secrets and memories held deep and bundled warm in the sheets. Somewhere relaxing, is the place I'd call my own. You can sit and cry and laugh, because you'll always have, a place to call home. _

**FLASHBACK**

**"Arthur, really just sit down. I need to tell you something important!" Molly begged as she removed her husbands cloak. It had been his first day of work at the ministry and Molly was excited to tell him the news she had found out today. **

**"ok, alright..I'll sit down only if you don't yell I had a very stressful day." **

**"That's too bad Arthur....but imagine it when we have this little one running around too." Her face was glowing and Arthur just sat there.....he was going to be a Dad. **

Molly was gone and everything was different, it had been a week since Ginny, Bill and his little discussion about the kids, and Ginny had took them with her three days ago. Arthur felt so lonely, the only one that wouldn't go was Langston....she had always been close to her father and she had refused to go when they said she wouldn't be back that night. She couldn't bare the the thought of not being able to come home to her father. But today was his one day of grace, today Ginny had hauled up all the kids and taken them to the Zoo.....so Arthur was alone...hence why he was lonely. He figured there was only one thing he felt like doing....and an hour later, he found himself in front of his wife's grave. He knelt down beside it and sighed, rubbing his hand across the stone and laying a bunch a vibrant white roses on the grass.

"MollyWobbles...i miss you so much. I don't understand, how you can be gone..i don't even know if you can hear me...you knew how much Death always frightened me......you were the only one that knew actually, maybe that's why it hurts more when I think about it. I know your safe, God definitely wouldn't miss you." He chuckled. But still, there was nothing about Molly passing that made sense to him. He didn't understand why he had to lose his wife. He looked over to the other side of the field and there was a woman, about his age, maybe a little younger, kneeling near someone's grave. She was sobbing horribly and Arthur decided to walk over to her. He didn't know why, he really wasn't in the people mood...but god did things in weird ways, and he understood that he felt as though he should be talking to this woman. She looked up at him and sighed,

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you, sir." she apologized, but Arthur shook his head, his own eyes still glazed.

"Nope, just coming up to visit my wife." He chuckled at the irony, it was so screwed up...it was wrong, he was so lost. She woman laughed also.

"My name's Livvy, I was visiting my husband."

"I'm sorry." Arthur replied, turning his head as she stood. She smiled.

"Its quite alright. He was in pain, he saw all the grandkids and....it worked out for the best."

"Yeah...i have two little one sat home now......one month she's been gone and still, I can't even take care of my own kids."

"I'm so sorry to hear that...did she see them at least?"

"one of them.....the boy....my daughter isn't doing to well, Molly was worried about her."

"Hmhp, I understand. My mother died right after she had me." Arthur nodded and pulled his cloak tight around him. Livvy realize he was cold, as was she.

"Well, how about if we go get some coffee? Warm us up a bit? And I didn't catch your name yet."

"Arthur." he replied after nodding, and they both walked over to Spellabrings, the new coffee restaurant that had been built. They ordered quickly and sat down. Arthur looked into Livvy's deep blue eyes. She looked young and happy, but he knew she had to be around 50 also. They took their drinks form the water and talked for the next two hours....right before they left, Arthur found his hand on top of hers...and he couldn't argue with the fact it felt so wrong.

_seasons come, and seasons go, nothing stays the same  
i grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name  
year by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town  
i thought we'd grow old together, Lord, i sure do miss her now_

But there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how i know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when I'm lonely,  
i remember she can see,  
there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me,

"Well, I'll see you Saturday then." Livvy said quietly as she walked up the walk to her home. Arthur had told her he was off on Saturday, and that he'd have the kids and she'd said she'd love to meet them.

"Yeah, and Livvy? I am sorry about your husband...and I know, your sorry about Molly too, but I'm not ready to give my all to anyone else yet, I just want you to know that. I'm raising five kids...I'm barely ready to think about loving someone the way I did her....i don't think I can." he added in an undertone.

"That's fine...i felt the same way about my husband. I still do....but we can just be friends, it seems pretty funny that we even me though, I'd like to see where this goes."

a\n: umm, horrible to do Arthur\OC? I'm not fond of it, but it fit and I wanted to see where it went, it seems nice he would have someone, problem is, NO One will ever be good for him. He's never gonna find love again, and I promise you that he'll never say it to this woman, but I am asking your opinion, I wasn't thinking far into anything, I'm not sure if I like this idea myself, but I wanted to try it. Hope your enjoying, please review, p.s: the last song was Hole In The Floor Of Heaven( not mine) but the one about a place to call home, I wrote that, and I picked the bridge and chorus to put in this chapter,r thought it was appropriate. :)


	23. Saturday

Arthur sighed as he pulled his robe on. He walked downstairs to make his coffee and sat down. A note laid on the kitchen table and he grabbed it quickly.

_Dad,_

_went to Diagon Alley with Ginny and the kids._

_Be back later._

_Love, Bill._

Arthur nodded to himself as he threw the parchment in the garbage and poured out his coffee. Today was Saturday and he needed to be at the store also. There was still so much food to be made, because now the whole family was coming, and Langston needed shirts for her art class that Bill had signed her up for. Arthur was fond of this idea....molly had loved looking at different drawings and paintings...she could do so for hours...and so could Langston.

Setting down his coffee, Arthur rubbed his temples with his forefingers...how was he going to get through today? What did Livvy think she meant to him? Where did she want this to go? What if the kids didn't like her? He sighed and walked back upstairs to his daughter's room..when he cracked open the door he stopped abruptly....she hadn't heard him, she was kneeling on the floor and whispering something. She got up about two minutes later and realized Arthur was watching her.

"Daddy, good morning."

"Morning princess." he replied quietly. She hugged him and walked back to her bed and he came to sit near her.

"Langston, what were you just doing?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"what?"

"when you were on the floor."

"I talk to Mummy every morning." Arthur's eyes filled.

"How do you know she can hear you?" Langston looked at her father for awhile then sighed.  
"Because, Billy told me when you talk to God, He can hear you..even though you can't see Him...so I thought even though I can't see Mummy, that she could maybe still hear me."

"Oh....that's a great idea sweetheart...what do you talk to her about?"

"That I miss her. And that when I get upset I try to stay strong like she always told me too. And that even though I can't see her I still love her. But I don't like it Daddy...i don't like that Mummy isn't here anymore." Arthur's tears were apparent and he embraced his daughter.

"I know, its hard....i feel the same way, Lang. But you have to think about the good." Langston nodded.

"hey, Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is the knew lady that's coming over today someone you like."

'I don't know, Lang. I only think about your Mum when I'm around her. I don't think I could like another girl the way I liked Mummy."

"So you don't like me?"this made Arthur laugh.

"No! No no, I meant other ladies. I love you, Langston don't worry." she smiled and nodded and Arthur stood to leave.

"get dressed baby, we need to go to the store."

"ok and Daddy?"

"Mhphm?"

"Don't you worry either." Arthur simply nodded, smiling....something he hadn't done in a month.

_Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale blue night,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight._

Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
Then we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there.

Everything was set. The table was made up with food and decorated and everyone was at the house except Livvy. Ginny was upstairs with Harry helping the kids get dressed and Arthur's sons were downstairs. Bill was holding Kelly and Percy was holing Colb. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Arthur said quick prayer and asked Fred and Molly to be there tonight too......he was scared. His stomach was in knots....but it wasn't because it liked Livvy it was because he felt guilty. He opened the door and she smiled. She had a light blue, low cut shirt on and jeans. Arthur smiled. She stepped inside and everyone introduced themselves. The triplets ran downstairs and smiled. Langston smiled at Livvy and hugged her and Matilda just said hi. Myron though, was the one hiding behind his father. This was odd, he was usually the first one to go home with strangers.

"Myron, do you want to say hi?" Arthur asked,d bending down to him. He shook his head and gave his father a solemnly look. Arthur apologized to Livvy and she smiled.

"its fine." finally, she hugged Arthur, and all of his children were silent...Ginny was first to recover.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy dinner. It took long enough to make." everyone laughed and Harry squeezed her shoulders. Just before they sat down, Arthur took Myron upstairs with him and closed His and Molly's bedroom door behind him.

"My, why are you so shy tonight? Livvy's a nice lady at least say hi."

"Daddy I'm sorry if I was bad...but I don't ant to say hi....i don't want a new Mummy." Arthur sighed and nodded.

"I understand son, but she isn't going to be your new Mummy...she's just a friend of mine."

"Dad, I missed Mum so much since she died though. I just want her to hug me and make everything ok and she can't do that anymore. She can't make me my special breakfast anymore and she doesn't lay my cloths out and she doesn't kiss me goodnight or tuck me in and she doesn't read me bedtime stories with different voices." Arthur was crying along with his son....Myron was missing so much of his mother...he missed her more..because she was so special...that's half of why it was so hard...they all loved her so much.

"Myron, I know its hard...but do you ever talk to your mother?"

"How would I do that Dad?" h asked,d looking for the logical side...he was a little like Percy.

"Just...talk. Like when you pray.....and talk to God? Talk to your mother. She's in heaven now, but she's a;ways with you so..if you just talk, she'll hear you." Myron face immediately lit up.

"So u can talk to her whenever I want? And I can remember when she read m stories and I can talk to her when I read them and I can tell her I miss her." his mind was racing, he never knew he could just talk to his mother...he was a little afraid to do that at first. Arthur laughed.

"Go downstairs My and relax. Have fun ok? And just say hi to Livvy? You can be quiet the rest of the night if yo want." Myron smiled and ran downstairs. Arthur stood up and began to walk out also, before a picture on his bureau caught his eye. It was Molly and him on their wedding day and her smile was beautiful. She looked so flawless so happy...so unaware....because of the husband she was marrying...because of the kids she'd have...she'd be dead in little over 40 years. 40 years of bliss and love and commitment and respect thrown away...for what reason?

a\n: song wasn't mine, its a Christian song that I have no idea who its by. Haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed an please review!!!


	24. Molly

Everyone laughed at a joke George had told and Arthur smiled as he asked Livvy if she wanted to take a walk before she left. She nodded and they both stood leaving the children to clean the kitchen.

Outside, Livvy kept her body close to Arthur's. It was colder than they had expected, and being near Arthur's warm body made her feel alive again. She missed her husband, but she knew he would want her to be happy...and happy was truly what she was right now. Arthur felt a little less compassion for the situation, but he did feel a little the same.

"So..tell me about your husband, if you don't mind." Arthur asked, sparking up as much conversation as he could...even though the person they were talking about had died. Livvy chuckled.

"Well tell me about your wife." Arthur laughed also.

"ok, then, I'll go first." he replied, hugging her tight like he did Molly.

"Ok." Livvy replied happily.

"Well, we met at Hogwarts when I was in my fourth year, she was in her third. She was beautiful and smart and she didn't discriminate....that's what I liked about her...she was just normal..unlike every other girl I had dated...i was popular in my year..all Quidditch all girls....no homework...parties.....but Molly saw me for who I was. She didn't see me for looks or trophies...the first thing she said to me, before she ran away that is, was I had beautiful eyes...my heart was taken from then......dumped my old girlfriend and we were Hogwarts Sweethearts. We had the seven kids...then five years ago the triplets came along and now...we just had the twins and...it was too much on her body...before she had the triplets....she was attacked at the ministry, it was dark times so it wasn't safe...and she went into labor after that....came out fine but the spells were too much this time."

"I'm so sorry, Arthur.....i know you really miss her...i feel the same way about my husband though....our Hogwarts years were pretty much the same except I was the popular one..he said he loved my kindness, and my comforting attitude, and that I was pretty...we dropped out 6th year and got married....had one child who is now 31 and he is married with 2 children. Rolf was proud of his boy.....but he died after his daughter was born. My son Mike had just had his little girl when Rolf was diagnosed with cancer....some muggle disease.....he died three months later....i hated that he didn't tell me about his illness until it was too late!" Tears were in her eyes but she wiped at them quickly, Arthur however let his flow...he was thinking about Molly so much and now he had his arm around another woman...it was wrong! He didn't feel loyal.

"Well, umm..Livvy there's something you should know then.."

"Of course anything, whatsup?"

"Well, I had an appointment the other day...none of m kids know...none of them...but I haven't been feeling well, emotionally, physically.....and I was bitten by a snake a few years ago....they said the reason I don't feel right is because of after affects.....they said the poison wasn't completely gone and ......my heart is weak because of it...they might want to do an operation but I don't know how to tell my kids yet...they say it should be fine...and I believe them, but I didn't want to surprise you, for a good use of words, I wanted you to know since you said you were upset you didn't know with your husband."

"Arthur, I'm so sorry...do you need help with your kids?"

"Na, I'll be fine......i have molly to watch over my kids and i...no offense." Livvy looked up at him smiling...he was strong, so kind, so set in his love for his wife now even in Death......she admired him very much for a better use of words to describe what she was feeling...she found herself very attracted to him.

"none taken." she replied.....though she knew in her heart she would still be there for him, this was going to be a journey...and It was starting now, she could tell.....they needed to tell the kids tonight.

a\n: I know super short...and NO! Arthur isn't dying, this is just a twist in the plot.....lets throw in the wrench and get this story on the rode! We're really starting to get to the good stuff. Hope ya'll enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! gimme ANY ideas, and please review! It means the world.


	25. Going Under

a\n: hope you enjoy this chapter and p.s: its dedicated to Ilane, who I am missing her stories being updated very much! Thanks for still checking out mine!! hope you feel better soon! Now, onward with chapter 25:

walking back up to the Burrow things were more quiet.....Arthur was contemplating in his head what he should say next before Livvy spoke.

"Arthur....i think you need to tell your kids."

"I don't know when or what to say."

"Do it now..you don't wanna wait until something happens....you have the kids living with you its dangerous to just let things take their course....your kids would be shocked."

"Yeah, I guess your right....i just want to tell Bill though, just Bill first." he replied as they opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Ok, just Bill first."

When Livvy had left, as did all the other kids..Arthur went upstairs...Bill was putting the kids to bed, and Arthur really just wanted to relax before he had to tell Bill what was happening. Though, as he took in a deep breath, his eldest child walked in and came to sit near him.

"Alright, Dad...I'm gonna go home to Fleur and the brood tonight....you got everything under grip here?"

"Yeah but Bill....i wanted to tell you.....i haven't really been feeling well and I went to St/ Mungos just to get a check-up...they said its still symptoms from the snake attack.....they said it has something to do with my heart." Bill stood and ran his hand over his face. Mumbling something to himself he looked at his father.....

"Dad, don't do this to me....please?" he stared at his father, waiting for the punch-line, but none came."

"Bill, I wish I were joking..I'm not." Bill's eyes were wet with the build-up of tears...but he looked so angered too.

"Dad...no! No what are you talking about? This can't happen...not you...not now...some thing's wrong."

"Bill, they told me, to come into the office tomorrow...i need to be prepped for some kind of surgery......they don't know what else to do and Bill, I don't know what else to do."

"Well, we're all coming with you, we'll all just stay until your dis-charged...you'll need us there and your probably gonna have a lot of treatment and affects and that stuff....I'll just handle telling everyone for you....we can do this, Dad...we'll beta this."

"Bill, you do so much..."

"Dad...don't feel bad..i want to...and I wanna be there for you, I'll tell everyone tonight, I'll go home and owl that we all need to meet here tomorrow.....Dad i love you...just get a goodnight sleep and I'll be back early tomorrow morning."

"Ok...and Bill.....just don't scare them."

"I won't." he replied.....walking out the door. Arthur had been scared before....petrified even, when he lost Molly....but he had to be here for his kids....and that scared him, horribly.

"At St. Mungos the next morning, all of the Weasleys congregated outside of Arthur's room. Ginny was in there with him, while they prepped him for surgery....no one else had been brave enough to try to say anything to him...they were all so scared...even Bill, who had been holding everyone together, couldn't help but break down...he felt like he couldn't do it anymore...and now Ginny was the one trying to be strong for her father and the kids. She grasped his hand as one of the healers slipped in an ivy and Arthur turned his head, cringing. The young healer took it out easily and Ginny glared at him.

"what are you doing?! Do you not even know how to put it in?"

Arthur turned back to her, smiling slightly.

"Ginny shh..its ok." she nodded, squeezing his hand tighter as he did the same.

"OK....we're good I think." the healer replied happily, taking all of the garbage from the cloths and plastic out of the room with him. Arthur looked up at his daughter and sighed. Ginny smiled.

"Your doing great.....that was for pain...and then they're gonna give you an anesthetic in a little while ok? It'll keep you numb during the surgery and then they'll give you one to knock you out when you get in the O.R." He nodded.

"Does it hurt anywhere still? That should work fairly quick."

"Yeah, yeah its working....I'm just tired."

"Go to sleep then....they won't be in for another hour or so...just relax....I'll be here when you wake up." again, he nodded and closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling accordingly. Ginny stared at him for awhile, just holding his hand with one of hers, and rubbing the top of it with her other hand.

"I'm sorry every things been so bad, Dad...... I know its been really hard." She said quietly, as her tears fell...he was already asleep....but she still felt so sorry for everything he'd been going through. Kissing his forehead, she stood and laid his arm down near his side, walking out of the room and to the small waiting room her siblings were in. bill stood immediately as did Charlie, and another person who had not been there before: Remus Lupin.

"He's sleeping,...they gave him a pain medication in his ivy and they should be taking him in, in about 2 hours." bill and Charlie nodded sitting down and Remus walked over to hug Ginny. He held her close and whispered in her ear quietly, "Ginny...I've always been so sorry for what happened..it was my night to guard, but it had been full moon..and Arthur volunteered to take my place." they pulled apart and Ginny smile at him.

"Remus, don't do that.....its fine...he'll be fine....its just been hard with everything." he smiled back...the pained, friendly....understand smile,that had always belonged to the lone werewolf.

"I know...i understand..I'm so sorry Ginny."

"No, no time for sorrys....she's watching him, he'll be fine...umm, Bill....i want to take the kids up to the tea room, wanna come?"

"I'll go." George said quickly, before bill replied, and he gather the triplets quickly. The twins had been left with Kinglsey's mother Anna.

"Ok." Ginny replied, as she walked down the hall with George. He made sure the triplets were talking happily before he turned to his sister.

"Ginny, I was coming from the burrow....i needed to get some of Dad's things....half of the trash can was filled with bloody tissues, you know that? How long has he had this?"

"I don't know, but he talked to me a lot while I was in there....he's in a lot of pain I don't even care about what he did and didn't tell e at this point and just want everything to stoop happening to him."

"not everything bad happens to him...speaking of which, his little girlfriend dropped by, but she went to get some food...she knows how horrible hospital food I and she went to get him some stuff..should e back soon."

"That was nice of her." Ginny replied, grabbing Myron so he didn't start running like he said he was going to.

"Yeah...do you think he like sher?"

"No.....friend yes....Dad would never do anything...not at this point anyway...he's too screwed up because of Mum...i understand....but I feel so horrible I can't do anything."

"We all do.....but hopefully things will work out ok.."

"Hopefully....yeah know George..the healers talked to me in there, and I think we need to round up everyone to go in when he wakes up...they said there;s a chance, once he goes under...he won't come back."


	26. With You

a\n: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, I'd like to say thank you all so much for reviews! It means so much to me! Anyways, here's chapter 26...can you believe it? We're already one chapter more than Pregnant at Fourty-four....and trust me, this story has many more chapters to go.

"Wh...what?" George stuttered, keeping Langston close as she tried to run away.

"George.....don't cry...don't scare them." Ginny quietly replied urgently. He nodded and turned his head sighing, and they kept walking.

"Ginny...are you going to stay with him until they take him back?"

"Yeah, and I think everyone is gonna go say good luck while we're gone, that'll be good.....everyone else will be out of the way and you can just go in. I'll stay with him until though, unless you wanted to." she added.

"no..no...you stay with him. I don't know if I would be able to I'm scared enough for him and I, he wouldn't need me in there."

"Ok...then I'll stay with him." George nodded and they grabbed some tea and bagels.

"How do you feel?" Livvy asked, for all of the kids had already seen their father, and he had asked to see her.

"Alright..I've been much better but, what's this compared to what the last month has been?" Livvy nodded understandingly.

"Yeah know, Arthur....Molly wouldn't have wanted you to dwell...dwell is different than remember....remember is the good times and moving on..dwelling is what your doing and./..its not healthy and its not right...its only natural I still have moments when I break down because of Rolf...you don't understand how someone can just not be here.....but...he's in a much better place as is Molly...and they want both of us to live...and be happy. Don't give up hope on yourself because you think life isn't a bi deal...you have kids that think its still a pretty big deal....and you should be excited for their lives..not dwelling on Molly's."

"I understand..its just been too hard....its been too much, I just want her here again..and I can't do anything!"

"I felt the same way...if you lose time with your kids though, you'll regret it."

"I know...i know I do..I've missed this month but...i still feel like somethings missing." Livvy chuckled and grasped his hand.

"Let me give you the heads up...it'll always feel that way......for the rest of your life...but Arthur..." She looked into his eyes...she was really starting to feel for him..with him...she wanted him....she wanted to help him through this and see his true person. She rubbed his arms with her hand and smiled at him. He looked into her eyes also....closing them slightly, due to pain, then opening them again fully. He knew why it hurt so much..he knew why he couldn't be around her for so long...she had molly's eyes...she had the same care and concern and love that Molly always had.....that's why he couldn't be around her...he felt guilty because of his wife...but really, the reason he felt guilty was because he as drawn to her...because she reminded him of Molly...he was close to her because every time he looked into her eyes he saw his wife..and that stung sometimes...but that's why he liked her that's why he wanted to...

"-Maybe we could feel that way together." she added breathlessly. Arthur looked at her.

"Livvy....what do you feel?"

"I can't explain it..i miss Rolf.......but I haven't felt this way since him....and now I do, why? How about you?"

"Livvy...i loved Molly...i do..love Molly....Livvy, I don't love _you_."

"I didn't say anything about love....i just wanna try." Arthur looked at her for awhile before sighing.

"Why?"

"Because, I feel like I should....i felt the same way you did for a very long time....and when I laid down that night I had met you...something felt different......that night I didn't long for my husband next to me, I didn't dwell on his death and hold his picture close...i wanted you...i was dwelling on you and what you said...i know you love molly, I can't let go of Rolf either.....but I want to try to move on...and somewhere...do you feel the same way?"

"Livvy..its hard for me to answer..every time I do, I think of Molly....every time I say,....i can let go..she's there...and I don't know why..o how but, someway I jut want to let go....i will always love her..and maybe that's why it doesn't feel right....Livvy, I like you...but I can't tell you that when I see you, I feel the way I did with Molly."

"I understand." she replied, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand though..everything she said was genuine...everything she was telling him was truth and what she felt...she liked him..she wanted him..she felt like she needed him to be able to move on....and she couldn't believe he didn't feel the same in any way.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly and she hung her head for a moment.

"Arthur, you have nothing to be sorry for.....that's how you feel...i don't know what else to say though..if you live like that for the rest of your life you'll never be happy...try someone else..I'm not saying love unconditionally and get married...I'm saying....just try someone else."

"Like you?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Like me." she replied.

"OK." he said quietly, smiling at her slightly....

"OK?" she asked. Arthur nodded, something felt different...he missed molly......but he missed the person in front of him too..he felt bad for saying what he had said.

"Yes.....yes.....you, Livvy.....I'm gonna try to let go...and I want you to be there."

"Arthur......i wanna let go too.....i wanna start new...i wannabe happy with someone else...Rolf would want me to." Arthur took in a deep breath just as Ginny walked in. Livvy smiled and kissed his hand before leaving and Ginny smiled, waggling her eyebrows.

"Cute." Arthur smiled and Ginny sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah know...i don't think you should be miserable your whole life Dad, don't feel bad your talking to another girl." Arthur nodded and Ginny stood.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK, we're eating."

"OK, you go ahead I'm fine." Ginny nodded and left and Arthur laid his head back on his pillow.

"Molly." he whispered...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't do everything to not let you go.....I'm sorry I feel something for her."

_"Arthur, what are you trying to tell me? That if something happened to you I'd be with the next person that came in my life? no...no one could ever measure up to the love I have for you..it would have to take serious though, but listen...your a man, your different I know you love me, but Arthur this conversation is for you too...." Molly said quickly as she bustled about the kitchen...it was six years ago before an Order meeting....and Arthur had told Molly if she had to deal with something happening to him, she would haver to find someone and move on if they made her happy..she had turned and obviously said what she had meant..though when she continued, Arthur knew she was worried one of them would be left alone after this War. _

_"Arthur, if something happens to me..don't dwell on feeling upset and hurt....find someone that will hold you over until we're together again." Arthur had nodded......and now he felt better about the situation he was thrown into. _

"Ok, Arthur....its gonna burn at first then you'll feel tired....its just putting you to sleep for the surgery." a young healer said quietly as he injected the ivy. Ginny was over Arthur's head as he was laid out flat on the stretcher.

"Dad, everything will be fine, don't worry OK? We'll be here for you when you get out." Arthur nodded and coughed, making sure his voice wasn't strained.

"Ginny, bring the triplets in, just for a second I didn't see them before and I wanna see them first." he was so tired already, but Ginny nodded....hauling all of the kids into th small room. Arthur smiled and Langston flung her arms around his shoulders.

"Feel better, Daddy....be OK when you come back OK? Don't be scared..i love you." she said quietly.. Matilda grasped her father's hand and smiled.

"Daddy I love you." Arthur nodded.

"I love you girls too."

"Dad..i love you." Myron said quietly as he held Ginny's leg. Arthur smiled and nodded towards his son before they moved out of the way, and Arthur fell asleep. Ginny took them back out into the waiting room and sat with everyone waiting...Livvy was just as much committed as they were..when the three hour long surgery turned into four...and five...and six

a\n:How did you like it? What are you thinking? Leave me reviews please!!!!! ideas are welcome.


	27. Feel

Everyone was tense....everyone looked scared. The triplets were sleeping and everyone else was lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ginny stood and walked over to the Welcome Witch.

"Is there anything yet?" she asked desperately.

"No..I'm sorry Mrs. Potter....we have no record of Mr. Weasley yet."

"Do you know why its taking so long?" she asked her tears apparent.

"I'm sorry, dear...no...but they should be done soon...there was probably just a difficulty...happens all the time, its a risky procedure....but they come out great."

"OK, thank you." the Welcome Witch nodded. Ginny walked back over to them and shook her head, they all sighed.

Bil was talking to Livvy and Charlie and Percy were dosing off. George was looking at a family album he had brought from home, while sipping a coffee, and Ron was sitting with Hermione, laying against her shoulder.

"C'mere." Harry said quietly and Ginny came to sit by him. He held her close as did all of the other wives and husbands.

"It'll be Ok...." Ginny nodded.

"It better." she replied quietly. Falling asleep herself, she rested her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Weasley's family?"

"Yeah." Ron said immediately standing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the healer came to sit by them. He was tall and kind, but his eyes looked a little flooded...with fear with worry...with the air of a man who had something on his shoulders. Remus came to stand by Ginny and he took her hand, as did Harry. Everyone else came to stand close to hear what was happening. George stayed behind, close to the triplets..looking down at each of them with pity...they couldn't lose their father too!

"He's stable, he's not awake yet though. It took so much longer, because there were complications with clots. See, when he was attacked all those years ago, the venom stayed behind. Meaning, since it had no exit area, because it was stuck near the heart, it weakened the muscles around it. That's the reason for any pains, discomfort, the weak heart, etc. the clot was so big, it was blocking a vein near the heart. The one that pumps blood......that being the reason for blood on pillows, throwing up...the clot was so big, that because it was blocking, blood couldn't get through....so when it did, it was a quick spurt, and that's why he'd be nauseas and blood would be there too... because it happened so quick. We originally, were going to go through the wall that surrounds the heart, and through the back...but since we couldn't we had to go through his side. Because of the clot,8 inches of muscles was weakened, that means, that it was enough to weaken the membranes near the spinal cord. Some senses could be cut off for little while, we can't say anything about permanent until he wakes up and we talk to him. We got the venom out, but now the affects with his muscles and membranes could be a little more work..I'm gonna keep him for awhile and maybe we could schedule a surgery for that or some other treatment....he'll probably need both anyway."

"Ok...and what about any other things that he might feel? Anything you need us to ask him when he wakes up? Anything that could happen? So we know."

"Umm...the potion we gave him was strong, it messed with a lot of blood, so if he's light headed or anything like that...just can't see right for a little bit, that kind of thing, its normal...anything else, could be related to what the venom did, a number of things can happen, but we have to wait till he wakes up, we'll have to asses those things if they happen."

"Of course." Ginny replied.

"When can we go see him?" Livvy asked quietly and the healer looked at his chart.

"One person at a time can go in now, see if he wakes up...but don't bombard him OK? Just do a few people until he starts eating, asking for people, yeah know? Getting a little bit set in his surroundings."

"OK." Livvy replied and they all went to sit back down.

"OK, well..he wants to go in first."

"I want to see him but you can go in first Livvy, if you want."

"No, no its fine you go, he'll want to see you." Ginny nodded and stood.

"Ok, I'll be back. You might wanna keep the triplets asleep until he wakes up...we'll tell them if they can come see him."

"Alright." bill replied and Ginny walked back to ICU. She stopped at her father's door. The number 202 was on the door and she took a deep breath before stepping inside. It was a darkened room, you only heard the machines that were attached to him pumping fluids, and pain potions and oxygen. His eyes were dark and sunken lightly from tiredness and new medications that he had never experienced. His hair and forehead were sweaty and messy and Ginny touched her fingers to his hair lightly....fixing what was in his eyes. His lips were lighter than before and his hands were cold. He looked very lethargic and pale. His chest was rising and falling with each beep of the machine near him and the hospital gown he had on, was cut low so you could still see the recent surgical marks casting red and stitched lines on his chest. Ginny took in a deep, quiet breath....everything seemed so loud in the room, though no one was speaking. She felt a certain coldness in the room, but there was also a certain peace....a peace that she always felt when she entered the Burrow...and peace that had been gone since Molly passed...a peace that told her, her mother was here.

"Dad." she whispered practically silently. She rubbed his hand lightly and held it tight. Her elbows were rested on the cold blue blankets they had given him, and she made a mental note to bring over the blanket Molly had made for him on her next trip home. She surveyed the rest of the room and the man laying before her. He looked really frail......he had been so scared...he didn't want to leave his children, but he missed his wife..Ginny knew he would deal with whatever issues he had...because all he felt at the moment was he lived or died...he didn't feel special towards living or dying yet..a result of losing someone close, but still having family living. Ginny kissed his forehead and let go of his hand and stood. Walking back down the hallway she sighed and smiled.

"He's not awake yet, but there's nothing you can really do fro him now, so who wants to go in next?"

"I will, unless one of you want to go in." Bill said quickly and Ginny nodded. None of the other kids said they wanted to, so Bill walked down the hall and to his father's room. Before he got into the room, his tears over-flowed and he was forced to sit near the door for what felt like a decade, scared of what was happening to his father, and scared to even be in the same room with him.

_"So, you don't even say thank you?"_

_"For what?" Arthur asked quietly. Molly smiled._

_"I bring you back from that bloody surgery you just had to go and have, and I don't get a thank you?" _

_"Molly....what? What are you talking about? No, that's not possible.....your not here."_

_"Arthur, like your the one that wouldn't believe it? If I went to Percy he can deny it all he wants, when we were at Hogwarts weren't you the on who always thought the Hogwarts ghosts were amazing? Why won't yo believe me?" _

_"Really? Really its you?"_

_"Yes." Molly replied quietly, taking Arthur's hand. She smiled up at him and he sighed._

_"I can feel you though...wait I'm not..." molly chuckled._

_"No, no....i miss you....but you have to be there for the kids....no your OK. When you wake up you might feel a little different but still...every thing will work out."_

_"So your really there? Your really always with us? Like when.."_

_"Like when Langston talks to me, and you feel guilty about Livvy, and when bill breaks down when no one looking...and when you don't hold Kelly for days...yeah, yeah I see it." _

_"Molly I'm sorry."_

_"Arthur, why do you do it though? Why don't you spend time with your daughter? This wasn't her fault." _

_"I don't know I just...I'm so confused...."_

_"Arthur, she didn't upset me..i was scared but, I had faith she'd be Ok...she wasn't what upset me....Hermione told me I wasn't doing well, I asked for you.....she said you wanted the kids to come back and I couldn't do it anymore.....if anyone should feel guilty its me..i wanted so badly to tell you one last time I loved you." _

_"No, Molly...it Ok..i love you too." she smiled._

_"so that brings us to your friend." Molly laughed as she tilted her head to look at him and Arthur turned his head away._

_"I don't know what to do." Molly grabbed his face with either of her hands and looked into his eyes._

_"Arthur, your dying.....your not doing anything to move on...don't say its hard, because your not even trying. Try." _

_"But I don't think about her the way I do you."_

_"Well, maybe if you gave her a chance, things would work..Arthur I love you with all my heart, and its not like I'm thrilled you have to go through this and be with someone else but....i want a mother for my kids. Just don't let them thing tis really her.." she chuckled._

_"Arthur, I love you so much, but I'll always be with you, all you have to do is ask for me....you never try to talk to me, Langston sees me all the time, so does Matilda. Matilda doesn't understand though, so don't freak out with her..she's a little slow but don't let anyone mess with her, OK? Nothings wrong with her."_

_"Yeah, Molly......ill try..."_

_"Good.....just remember me, besides....if you wanna talk just call for me."_

_"But what about, where do you stay? Why can't yo just be there? Like at the Burrow." Molly laughed._

_"Arthur, everyones already screwed up...and if your going to try it with Livvy you don't need me there....its a little creepy." _

_"Oh." _

_"Look, just tell me you wanna talk...and I'll come...but remember everything I said, and Arthur, for Merlin's sake...don't do what you've been doing to yourself, move on..just remember, how much I love you too...don't forget what we had." Arthur took her hand._

_"No, Molly...what we have." _

"Dad...Dad...you were great...you were so amazing. Your strong, you know it." Arthur opened his eyes slightly, sensitive to any light that might be in the room, he squinted them to see his oldest son.

"Bill." he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something, only you...and please don't mark me with hallucinations or something."

"No, no never, why what is it?"

"you've talked to the Hogwarts ghosts right?"

Yeah I love em' I..wait? Why're you asking this? You saw Mum?" Bill asked getting excited.

"Yeah." Arthur replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why're you so happy? What happened?" bill's eyes filled again and he smiled at his father.

"Dad I did too."

"Really?'

"Yeah, I always try to talk to her and one day she just told me I can hear you."

"Bill, I miss her but I don't want to be blind to what's in front of me anymore."

"Good, how do you feel?"

"let's not get started there, not really the best."

"Well, they said a few things were complicated but, what do you feel? I mean apin, tingling, dizzy? Anything?"

"umm. All of the above, and etc.?" bill laughed.

"Dad, I'm glad you made it through...i love you."

"I love you too, Bill." bill nodded and stood, walking back to the waiting room. Arthur was left in his thoughts as his children talked outside.

"He's awake."

"Thank God." Livvy said quietly, standing and walking over to hug Bill. He hugged her tight and sighed.

"Do you want to go see him?" Bill asked and Livvy nodded.

"Yeah, if no one else is going yet."

"Nah, we're good."

"OK, then." she nodded and smiled as everyone sat down and she walked back to room 202. she looked in the small window and saw Arthur was laying down again, and she walked in quietly. She came to hold his hand as her tears fell.

"You came, back." she said quietly and Arthur smiled through a grimace.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Not too great...." she squeezed his hand and rubbed it. He looked over to see what she was doing and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Livvy, I can't feel that." she looked at him.

"What?"

"I can't feel your hand, on mine."

"they said that's normal.."

"OK...how will it last?"

"They're not sure."

"Naturally.....when can they give me more pain meds?"

"I can ask, but they're giving you a strong dose."

"I know, but will you?"

"Yeah." she replied, standing...and she went to go get a healer. The healer she brought back was young and quiet. She had light blond hair and she was short.

"Hi Mr. Weasley." she said quietly as she set the ivy bag down and took off the old one.

"This medication will probably make him a little out of it..OK? Just so you know. He won't feel anything though...i think they're gonna come in to draw blood too, so he'll probably be very nauseas and tired, just draw out...he'll mos likely be a little dizzy."

"Alright." Livvy said quietly as the young girl hooked up the second bag of fluid. Arthur closed his eyes a few moments after and the healer smiled.

"Exactly."

"thnak you." Livvy said back quietly and the healer nodded.

"No problem, I'm Healer Shercove by the way, I'll be Mr. Weasley's assigned Healer."

"OK, thanks." Healer Shercove walked out and Livvy sat beside Arthur.

"You scared me being in there so long...."

"I'm sorry...."

"Its alright I guess, I'll forgive you."

"Good, I wouldn't want us to end before we started." Livvy smiled.

"No, most definitely not."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Follow the light." Arthur obeyed and followed the light slowly, then he stopped. Ginny was standing near the bed with her arms crossed over her chest, it was a week later, and Arthur wasn't doing the best.

"Why did he stop? What's wrong?"

"Arthur..i need you to follow the light." he tried again but they didn't understand, the light made Arthur think and he didn't want to think. Memories were flooding him every time he followed it.

_"Its a boy! You've got twins....finally my little girl! I love you Arthur, I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley._

"Ahh." he turned his head quickly form the light, holding his head tight and whispering to himself.

"Stop, stop it! Leave!" Ginny yelled and the healer walked out of the room.

"Dad, Dad its Ok....your Ok."

"Molly, Molly Molly...i wanna talk to Molly.." he repeated over and over. Ginny stood and walked out hoping to get Bill to go see Arthur. But as he sat there begging for his wife to come to him, she finally did.

"Arthur....Arthur please....don't do this..don't go back...your doing great, honey....better than I thought."

"Molly....i love you."

"I know, I love you too...but don't do this to yourself, your OK....you just got scared, you were upset....put it behind you, move forward again....OK? Prove them wrong. Look, you even got your feeling back yesterday." Arthur nodded.

"OK then, keep getting better....I'm always right with you Arthur....I'm always there....I'll watch over you, your doing great."

"Yeah, it hurts right now." Molly smiled as she rubbed his head, calming him.

"Yeah, I'd reckon that's from jumping form the light. You pulled something, just relax."

"OK...yeah..."

"Alright, I';; come see you again...Livvy's coming, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, Mollywobbles." Arthur turned to the door and Livvy walked in smiling.

"How're you doing? Ginny wanted me to come see you."

"I'm fine." he nodded assuringly and she smiled.

"OK, are you hungry or anything? Here, how about we get you back to bed?" she asked helping him up form the chair he was sitting in. he leaned on her a little more heavily than before and she smiled.

"Whoa..watch it." He smiled and she held his hand and supported his back as she walked him over to the bed. He laid down again and sighed. Livvy pulled the covers around him, including the one molly had made him and h grasped it tightly.

"Alright, you warm? Any pain or anything?"

"My back has been burning and I have pain in my chest but, every things been going on so.."

"OK, well I'll be back in alright? I have to go see what everyone's schedule is for today." Arthur nodded. She was getting along well with the family...and that made him feel better. They talked for awhile, as Arthur slept again. Everyone came in to check on him every few minutes. He slept for awhile, and when night finally rolled around, he sighed. Everyone had gone home except Percy, he had chose to stay with him tonight. He waited for his son to come in until he fell asleep, and when he did he smiled.

"I'm turned, I just wanted to wait for you....good night, Perce." Percy set down the food and blankets he had in his hand and smiled, walking over to his Dad's side. He nodded.

"Good night Dad."

"Good night, Molly." he said quietly as he turned over. Percy went to sit at the small table in the corner of the room and Arthur sighed, holding back tears. He missed molly, but the pain was bad too....just turning over in that moments had caused a spasm in his back that was sure to last until morning.

"Percy?" Arthur heard Langston at the door and Percy answered back, "yes Langs?"

"Daddy sleeping?"

"Yeah honey."

"Oh...i wanted to say night...i wanted to tuck Daddy in." Arthur smiled and, despite the rising pain, turned over.

"Good night Langgo." He said quietly. His voice was hoarse and his eyes showed he was heavily drugged.

"I love you Daddy." she said as jumped on the bed. She was about to get down after hugging him but he kept her up.

"stay here with me tonight." Percy smiled and closed the door as he went about finishing his dinner....Arthur smiled when Percy went to sleep and Molly came to stand by Langston and him.

"Look at my daughter." she said in awe to herself.

"She so beautiful. Arthur do you look at her like that? Look at her and remember me? Look at what we did." Arthur nodded, he remembered 5 1\2 years ago what they, 'did.'

_"Arthur, why're you home so early?" _

_"I missed my wife." he knelt on the bed with her and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"are you too tired, Arthur?"_

_"No..i want you." molly smiled._

_"I've been waiting for this....i haven't been alone with you in months."_

_"Well now we are." he replied as he pushed her on her back. _

_"Arthur." she started slowly but he shrugged off his cloak._

_"Arthur, no." she said as he began to unbutton his shirt._

_"Arthur, let me." he smiled and kissed her. _

_"Arthur, the Order will be here soon."_

_"Too bad." he wasn't surprised when she told him she was pregnant...._

"But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back"


	28. Grave

1A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!! please review!!!!p.s: this chapter is gonna be long, so leave a long review!!!!!!!!!!!!

=)

The next morning, Bill took everyone except Ron and Myron to lunch. All of them had been at the hospital everyday, and no one had had any good food in the course of a week. At the hospital, Ron sighed. Myron was asleep....he had a long night the other night. Ron knew Myron was a strong kid, but the other night they had all gotten on the subject of their mother, and Myron couldn't handle it. He finally came out to Ron when they were alone, that he didn't like Livvy....and that when he told his father that, he was hoping things would've changed. Ron had held him close and smiled, telling him he missed Molly too, but that he needed to be strong, and that he needed to give Livvy a chance.

"Mr. Weasley?" Asked a short, stocky healer.

"Yes?" he replied, as he rubbed Myron's head.

"Your father's asking for you..."

"Oh...umm. Can you tell him I'll be there in a few minutes? My brother finally feel asleep and I don't want to wake him."

"Surely." she smiled and walked up the hall into Arthur's room.

"He'll be in soon, Mr. Weasley....he says your son finally fell asleep, and he doesn;'t want to wake him." Arthur nodded and sighed. He looked over at all the machines that were pouring medication and oxygen into his veins and he was tired of it. His back ached, and his head was spinning all the time. They told him just this morning, he would need another surgery in a few days...and he knew by their tones this one was going to much worse and longer than the last.

"Dad?" Ron asked quietly as he walked in. Arthur smiled.

"Myron still sleeping?"

"Yeah, Livvy came so she said she'd stay out there with them, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, its about her." Ron sat on the edge of his father's bed and sighed.

"Go for it." Arthur smiled.

"Ron....I've been blocking everyone out....including Livvy...and I finally told her I wanted to give her a chance but...is that wrong? To do to the kids I mean..." Ron immediately replied solemnly, "no."

"No, its not a bad thing....you doing great, and we all miss Mum, but you need to move on...and if she's gonna be there for you and the kids then...go for her. But Dad, why did you want to talk to me about it?"

"Because I had something I needed to tell you....Ron, I was talking to Livvy more early this morning, she was here when I needed my MRI done....and...she was a friend of mine form school....we used to be together.....she remembered Molly and I...when we got to talking more about it...we didn't realize at first...I was still out of it, just not sure I liked her but...I understand now.....and you're the one that needs to hear this."

"Why?"

"Because she's your mother."

"Ho...how is that possible?" Ron asked, his mind racing......

"Ron...your mother and I have been together since school, but after she had Fed and George...she had problems...she wanted another baby but she couldn't do it....Livvy's the one that carried you."

"Dad but...but why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it didn't make a difference...your mother still loved you..she felt like it was her fault though that she couldn't have you...anyway, I wanted to tell you..it's a little odd....a little odd that now..she's the one that came back and your mother's gone."

"Dad.....it doesn't make a difference...we love each other, all of us kids.....Dad if she makes you happy...well an inkling of what you and Mum had, than I think she's worthy to have some of your time."

"Ron.....your not angry?"

"No..it doesn't matter now...Mum's not here....and it wasn't her fault, Dad.....I love you...but no, I'm not worried about it..I mean...Mum is still the one that....."

"Yes..yeah...your mother just couldn't carry."

"Oh..OK then...it doesn't matter."

"Ron, I honestly thought you'd be more....put out, that we didn't tell you."

"No..Dad...nothing matters anymore..all we have to worry about is our family...I've learned not to let small things get in the way anymore."

"Ron...I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Dad." Ron hugged his father tight. Knowing that now, more than ever, he needed to stay close to him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Livvy said quietly as Myron opened his eyes.

"Hi, Livvy." He replied, pulling himself up so he was not laying on her lap any longer.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, fixing his hair.

"Yes."

"That's good....hey I told your brother that when you got up I would take you out so you can get your Daddy a birthday gift...and then we get ice cream, how does that sound?" Myron nodded his head.

"OK, good. Lets go tell your brother and Dad we'll be back."

They walked up the hall, hand in hand and Myron sighed as he looked up at Livvy. She was pretty. She had dark brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. She wasn't super thin but she didn't show many signs of having a child, like Molly had. She carried herself well and she had deep brown eyes that were always big and full of love. When they finally got to room 202, Myron opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Daddy!" he yelled as he jumped up on the bed. Livvy smiled an Arthur nodded back to her as he began talking to his son and Ron sighed a he gestured for Livvy to follow him. He walked outside the room into the hall and smiled.

"Dad told me."

"Oh...its really not a big thing, it was nothing...it was a closed arrangement.....your mother was sick....but they wanted another baby.... your Molly's...I just helped out."

"Yeah, yeah I know but.....I just wanted to say thank you...and that I'm not mad. I don't blame anything on you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah..so, umm...is Myron going with you? He's alright?"

"Yeah, he's excited...."

"OK, good." That moment, Myron came out into the hall with them and smiled.

"Let's go Livvy I said goodbye to my Daddy."

"Ok....well, I'll see you later Ron."

"OK, have fun you guys. See yeah My."

"Bye." Ron walked back into his father's room to say goodbye..he had to go somewhere really quick....he needed to have his moment to let go....and he knew that was now.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ron why are we here? I hate graveyards." George said as he walked with his brother.

"I know but I told you, I just wanted to tell Mum I'm not angry with her. I wanted to tell her I love her...I just want to move on, OK? This is my thing..just wait for me on the bench."

"OK ,Ron...just be quick, I don't wanna see Fred's..."

"I know, I'll be right back."

"Mum.." he said quietly as he knelt down beside Molly's grave. He wiped at his eyes and looked up. Molly looked down on him.

"Mum?" she smiled.

"Ron...I love you...I know your not mad, I knew you wouldn't be......you've always been one of the stronger of my boys."

"Mum...how?"

"Just like the Bloody Barron Ron...this is the same thing, don't question it..I just wanted to tell you, I love you."

"I love you too...Mum...what about...."

"Ron! Ron come here." Ron stood and looked at his mother, she was smiling. Ron ran over to where George was kneeling near Fred's grave, but soon he stood, and was fac to face again, with his twin. Fred turned to Ron.

"Told yeah I don't mess around Ronnykinns......I knew exactly what I was doing when that wall fell." Ron was crying as was George.

"Fred....we miss you....we miss you and Mum..and what about Dad?" Feed, George, Ron and Molly were all standing together in the graveyard and Molly sighed.

"Ron...you know that surgery he's supposed to have?" she looked serious now. Ron nodded.

"Don't do it. No matter what...stay with him....I don't what or when they want to do it but it felt wrong when they said it."

"Ok....he'll be OK though?"

"Yeah..just don't let them do the surgery....I'm telling you Ron....be there for him,...your father's gonna need you."


	29. Whats is to be Done

a\n: hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Hopefully, this chapter will be long, but I'm not sure where I wanna stop yet...lol, it has to be at least as long as last chapter. =)

"so what do you want to buy him?" Livvy asked as her and Myron walked around Diagon Alley. He sighed as he licked his ice cream again.

"I'm not sure.....i wanted to get him a picture frame and make a picture for him...but I don't know if that's a good idea...all of my brothers and sisters buy him stuff....." Livvy looked down at Myron.

"I think I like your idea though."

"why?"

"Because...its nice to buy things for someone but..when you make it..its always exactly what they wanted..because it came from you."

"Oh...well that makes sense...lets get a picture frame then." Livvy smiled and nodded.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Bill...is Ron back?"

"Yeah, I just saw him out in the tearoom why?"

"Well, he's the only one of us missing so can you get him? We all need to talk about something. The healer said to round everyone up. Something happened with the MRI." bill saw the look of fear in his sister's eyes and he smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get him." he walked down the hall and Ginny sighed as she went to sit with her other siblings.

"I hope they're not still taking blood, he said he was nauseas earlier."

"Yeah...he told me he was still in pain...i think they need to monitor him closer, or he needs to tell them what he needs." Percy replied quietly.

"Yeah, but yo know, I don't think he's comfortable..i mean even for me something doesn't feel right..he's still real out of it...I'm hoping this MRI came back alright though......I'm so scared Perce."

"I know.." he looked around t his siblings.

"We all are."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Does that hurt?" Healer Shercove asked quietly and Arthur nodded. She took out he needle and sighed.

"When did they give you pain meds last?"

"Umm....earlier this morning....around 5."

"OK....alright, well I get some more and be right back." she smiled and Arthur nodded, resting his head back on his pillow. He didn't feel good at all....and he didn't know why.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright...so everyone OK? You've all been here for quite awhile."

"Yeah." the Weasley answered together...the attending healer smiled.

"Well...I'm sorry to say your going to have to be here longer." now his smile looked pained.

"Why?" Ginny asked quietly and Ron came to take her hand.

"The MRI showed a clot, in one of his arteries...if we don't operate...he could die."

"And if you do?"

"there are still risks.....but its going to have a lot more pros than cons if we do the surgery."

"we're not doing it." Ron said immediately and the healer looked taken aback.

"its a clean cut procedure......sure there will be a little hell to go through after but......he needs it."

"No, he doesn't.....he's been doing just fine.....i don't like the idea of putting him under again." the healer nodded understandingly.

"Alright, well you guys talk about it...but I highly recommend if having it done, have it done soon."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Dad...what do you want to do?" Ginny asked quietly as she rubbed her father's sweaty forehead and grasped his hand tighter. He took in a deep, shuttering breath. It was about 10 O clock now, the kids had been fighting all day over what to do for their father, and finally Livvy had said to play it by ear and see how he felt. Ginny knew she should be the one to talk to him but she didn't know it was this hard. He looked so frail and he was in so much pain. He had already vomited twice before laying back down and his headaches and chest pains were coming and going all throughout the day...Ginny didn't feel it was fair to let this decision be in his hands...

"I...d...don't know." He managed to say quietly as he took in another deep breath, trying to soothe the pain in his chest and side.

"Well, they said they would get it done tonight if you wanted.....or we can not do it and try treatment....but I don't want you on any chemo and medications...it gets too hard....I'd rather just get it over with." he looked up at her and smiled.

"Ginny...I'm scared though."

"I know....we are too...but we have to make the best choices....and I really think we should just do it." Arthur nodded.

'If you think its best...I'll sign." Ginny smiled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Livvy's eyes were filled with tears. She paced down the halls for a few moments before she stopped outside room 202. all of the kids were in the waiting room...no one was allowed in yet. They were prepping him for surgery...and the nuclear medicine they had to use was too strong. Therefore, no one was allowed in until they were finished. Livvy had gone thought hat before, with a cancer she had a few years back....and she knew it was painful. She saw tow ivy's in one of his hands and a healer drawing blood from another. She knew he was scared too......she wished she could be in there with him.

When they were done, which had seemed like forever, Livvy walked in the room. She smiled at Arthur as she grasped his hand. His eyes were closed and tears were rolling down his cheeks. His hands were clammy and his shirt was open to his lower chest to show many wires hooked to small pieces of plastic that would measure temperature and heartbeat when in surgery. She wanted so badly to tell him she loved him...to tell him to keep fighting..but she knew he wasn't really aware she was there, and she couldn't form words to speak. She kissed his forehead before walking out and she smiled at the kids. All of them were there, even the twins. Remus and Tonks were helping out and they had brought Teddy along too. He played with Victoria the whole time and everyone was either between sleeping or trying to. Finally, a healer walked into the waiting room, he smiled.

"they just took him back, they should be done in a few hours...we aren't aware of any other complications so if it does take a little longer, or somethings wrong, we will of course come out and tell you.....he was awake before they brought him back, he was asking for you guys, but he did well with the anesthesia and it should work through the whole operation and for a little while after. When he wakes up, he won't really know much, he's still gonna be a little out of it, a little groggy....pain wise, the medication should keep his mind of that for awhile, but obviously, its a painful procedure, painful recovery. Basically, we're going through the muscles around the heart, we're cutting in his chest. We're gonna unclog the clot and put in stints. Now, for the actual removal of the clot he'll be asleep...but the stints will be put in after he wakes up. Its just a tube, that inflates and its put inside that artery so it doesn't clog up again. If you want information, the other healers can give you play by play." bill looked at him.

"Why is he awake for the stints though?"

"Its a procedure he has to be awake for, we need to know we're not cutting off senses or blood flow." bill nodded and the healer smiled, walking back into the O.R.

"Well...that sounded OK.....now we have to just wait."

"now we have to just wait." Ron repeated and sat down with Bill. Remus smiled as he went to go talk to George and Livvy sighed as Charlie turned to her.

"I'm really scared Livvy." Livvy hadn't really talked to Charlie before....but she knew he was one of the toughest here. He used to talk to her a lot when she was carrying Ron...and she knew he loved his father dearly.

"It'll be OK, Charlie...you just gotta have faith." he nodded.

"Bill?" Ron asked quietly and Bill sighed.

"Yah?"

"Bill....mum said not to let them do the surgery." he whispered and bill's eyes grew wide.

"No...no..wai...wh..Ron, why did we go through then?"

"I don't know bill, but I'm scared." Bill stood and ran back past the Welcome desk he stopped in front of the OR door just as a healer came out. He grabbed his shoulders.

"Look, look...you need to stop that surgery..we don't want it..we don't want them doing it."

"you already signed sir, they already made the first cut."

"no! I can't.....i can't wait you need to stop......"

"I'm sorry,we can't...the surgery has already been started...what's to be done will be done."


	30. Finally

"alright, blockage is gone Shercove.....what do you want us to do next?"

"Well, Armites, if he's still asleep and we're done then we can just put in the stint now, and be careful.. we don't need him awake really."

"Alrighty, here we go." the young man replied as he opened up a small jar and pulled out what looked like metal wiring with a sponge lining it.

"OK...we're in...easy now..just ease it in." Shercove said quietly as she focused on the young healers handwork as he implanted the stint. Blood spurted a little, but Shercove covered it with a wash cloth.

"OK....sew him up, the bleeding stopped.....we did a pretty fine job."

"I agree." Armites replied as he stitched up Arthur and then Shercove wheeled him to a small spacey recovery room in the back of the hospital.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OK..can you move your left arm?" Arthur shook his head.

"OK.....move your right again for me." Arthur did so and slowly moved his arm up, and then laid it back at his side. He still looked very out of it, and lethargic. The small breathing tube that went at the bottom of his nose pumped in necessary oxygen, because his heart had been slower since the surgery. They said that was normal, but that they'd monitor it. Livvy, Charlie and Percy were the only one sin the room at that moment and Livvy sighed.

"Why can't he move his left arm?" she asked quietly as the healer walked over to her. She smiled.

"don't worry. We're just monitoring, we're not really sure."

"OK.....anything else....why didn't he answer the questions you asked earlier?"

"Well, one...he's still tired, and in pain...he probably didn't want to deal with it....two he's going to need speech therapy, I told you the ruptured on of the clots." Livvy nodded, but she wasn't ready to hear all this.

"Oh...OK" she replied quietly and the healer left. Livvy took one last look at Arthur before following behind her and Percy wasn't far behind either. Charlie stood there for a moment, wondering if he should go comfort them and his own self, or stay here in case his father needed anything. Though, just as he was about to turn and leave he came face to face with a girl, no more than 16. she had a small stomach...about two months and light brown\reddish hair. She looked very solemn...but then she smile at Charlie.

"I heard what happened....i wanted to say I was so sorry, and I wanted to check on him." she gestured toward Arthur,. Charlie smiled but furrowed his eyebrows.

"thanks but...who are you?"

"Arthur's niece, Mary.....i met you once when you were a kid." he smiled.

"I'm sorry..."

"That's fine...you've had a lot on your mind...i just wanted to make sure i sent condolences and love..if you need anything, just look me up at the ministry...I'll be here with whatever you need in a heartbeat." Charlie nodded.

"Thank you very much...I'll tell dad you were here."

"thank you." with that, she left. Charlie then walked out into the waiting room. All they could do was wait until he awoke again....wait until he woke to know the severity of after affects and which he had....then the would know how long he would have to stay....and if he was going to make it. Langston stayed with him most of the night as did bill....but he didn't wake until about 3 in the morning. He looked over at his eldest son and sighed. He said quietly, with much roughness and pain in his voice, "Bill."

"Yeah?" he immediately replied.

"what's.....st..still...wro...wrong?" he managed to stutter out quietly. Bill shrugged.

"They're gonna wait a little while than evaluate everything again."

Oh.." he said quietly as he dug his right elbow into the bed, trying to life himself. Bill came to his side quickly and and helped him lay back on his pillows.

"Alright, you OK?"

"Yeah...thanks."

"OK." bill replied quietly before pulling his chair closer to his Dad's bed and sitting down.

"So...are you still in pain or anything?"

"A little bit....its wearing off though...they said pain shouldn't be the problem for that long..its therapies right?" he said quickly, trying not to again, have to think about the words he was saying and take so long to mention three syllables.

"Yeah....yeah thats basically it....you should be good to go in about a week and a half...therapy should only be a little while...you'll be up in a month."

"OK."

"Hey Dad...yeah know..Livvy was really scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah....i think she really cares about you." Arthur nodded.

"you don't feel the same way about her do you?"

"No o do." he replied quietly but he looked like he was in a daze.

"Dad, Mum's always here.....you just need to focus on getting better and feeling better, in every way...Livvy's a good person I think....she really likes you so....try that....and the triplets want to come by in th morning, is that OK?"

"Yeah."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OK.....hold her tight." Bill said quietly a he placed Kelly in Arthur's arms. Arthur took her and looked down on her. He was so tense so scared..he was still so resentful towards the child. It had been a week since the surgery and he was doing so much better......but he still couldn't handle what had happened. He was growing closer to Livvy but as far as wanting Molly here it hurt him. A few moments later, Kelly cried....she didn't stop./..she cried...and cried...and cried. Bill just stood there, hoping his father would do something, but Arthur was too scared....too upset. He handed her over to bill..begging him.

'Please Bill..please Bill take her....take her please." he said, tears streaming down his face. Bill took her and sighed. He squeezed his Dad's hand and then walked outside leaving Livvy and Arthur together.

"You OK?" she asked quietly as she sat beside him and took his hand.

"Now." he replied, smiling at her. She smiled back...

"I'm really glad your OK, Arthur...your doing so much better."

"Thanks....I'm glad too." Livvy stared at him for awhile then looked in his eyes. She took in a deep breath, her face slowly getting steadily closet o his. Soon, she was too close...

she pulled way quickly and stood.

"I'm really sorry." Arthur was about to reply, but she cut him off. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she took in a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have...I'm just gonna go." she said quietly and then left. Arthur looked back at the door.

"why is she sorry?" he asked Molly quietly.

"Why does she feel its her fault...i can't move on? She shouldn't feel that way." molly was there, and she looked at him, rubbing his cheek with her hand

''I don't know Arthur..the same reason you feel that way?"

'Molly..i can't even smile.....i really still miss you."

"I know...but please just let go? Let me know your gonna be Ok...and let me go. Be with Livvy....you'll really like her..i know her."

"Molly....i love you." she smiled....finally, he was coming to a close....she kissed him one last time and sighed..finally he was letting go, and so could she.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"are you sure it was OK?" he didn't answer her...he just kissed her gently. Livvy pulled away and stared at him for the longest time when at last...he smiled.

a\n: hope you liked this one....no its not over. He still has to go home,and then a few other things happen then we end this one...then I might do another sequel to this...like prequel I guess? It will take place either when the triplets start school, or when they're older, not sure...but hope you enjoyed and please review!!!!!!!!!!!

p.s: im so running out of idea,s please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. 5 PM

a\n: hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! it has taken me so long to get it up, but I am back and hoping I can finish a few of the stories and start new ones for the end of March\ beginning of April kinda thing. Anyway, please review, p.s: anyone else excited for tonight's Real world episode???? just had to ask, here's chapter 31!!!

"Arthur, what do you want for dinner?" Livvy asked as she set down her purse and walked in. she put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"whatever would be best for you. I think the kids want soup."

"Yeah, you said they weren't feeling well.....i should've known to make soup." Arthur smiled. He didn't care what was for dinner really. He drew himself closer to her and kissed her slowly. Pulling away a few seconds late,r she smiled.

"Well, I must be starting on dinner then.." Arthur nodded.

"Alright, I have work until 5:00."

"OK..be careful. Take it easy, its only been a month." she replied, with a warning glance. Arthur smiled.

"I will, I'll see you a little later. Make sure the kids know when I'll be home and that I love them."

"Will do." she replied, turning back to the stove. He smiled and walked out. He was happy with the level they were at now. No, 'I love you's,' or anything further than a kiss. Yet Arthur along with Livvy were truly happier than the had been since being alone.

**At. the Ministry**

"Arthur, do you mind running a quick errand for me? You can go home after." Kingsley asked and Arthur smiled.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Run up this paper work to Remus. Its all about his father. He wanted it so he could look into something, not sure why..." Arthur nodded.

"OK...see you tomorrow," Kingsley smiled. Arthur turned and took the papers.

"Actually, I can't. I was going to ask if I could have it off....Myron has a quidditch game."

"Of course you can....see you Wednesday than?"

"Yeah."

**Remus' house**

Arthur knocked twice and Remus opened the door smiling.

"Arthur, what brings you here?"  
"Well, Kingsley sent me actually. Here;s your information." Remus stuck out his hand and took the papers quickly, stowing them in his cloak.

"Thank you very much...How're you doing? And the children? They must be thrilled to have you home."

"Yes, yes they are...I'm doing fine. Thank you, Remus. But I must be going, its 5:00 already." Remus nodded.

"Well, I'm going to try to come to the game tomorrow, I will most likely see you then."

"OK...Myron will like that. Have a good night Remus."

"You too."

**At the Burrow**

Everyone bustled around the kitchen quickly. Everyone was in each other's way, but when finally, Livvy, Arthur, Matilda and Myron sat down with the babies, Langston screamed over the noise."

"STOP GETTING YOUR FOOD AND BE QUIET PLEASE! WE HAVE TO SAY A BLESSING!" they all nodded and Arthur smiled. His daughter had never asked to do this before.

"Alright honey, come sit and you can say it."

"OK.....Dear god, thank you for thid food and for my new bunny abbit. (Arthur chuckled) and thank you for my Daddy to be home and thank you for everything...Amen." thye all chorused amen and passed around the plates. Arthur looked around the table, that at Livvy. He remembered his first five sons...him and molly at the table...and he smiled. He felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be....

a\n: hope you liked this chapter!! please review.!!!!!!!!! tell me what you liked and didn't and please give me ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks, till next time!

GodBless

fd-hp-ECluvr


	32. A Favor and A Quidditch Game

1A\n: hope you enjoy, please review. Also, seeing as there only about ten chapters left, fork in the ideas if you have things you wanna see!!! after this, there will be a prequel, but it will be set years later.... (I'm talklin triplets are about 15\16) anyways, hope you are liking this and please just tell me what you want to see. Also, Arthur\Livvy married, I don't think will happen, but considering I am Christian I have certain morals, so don't look forward to things heating up Lol (sorry to burst anyone's bubble) haha, anyways, enjoy this chapter!!!! And like I said reviews\opinions are welcome!

"You good Kiddo?" Arthur asked as he walked Myron out onto the field. Their Quidditch team was called the Quiddos. Very original, yet a good name for a starter up team. Myron had always loved playing Quidditch with his older brothers, so he was happy when he got picked for the little league team.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm good." he replied huskily as he walked quicky, holding his broom. Arthur smiled as he hugged his son and Myron ran off to get in formation with his friends. Arthur walked back over to the stands and sat next to Livvy. She grasped his hand and smiled.

"You excited? Its hi first game! Ia m." she looked back ut onto the field and Arthur smiled.

"Well, you prepped him a lot....I remember myself not being the only one practicing with him." She chuckled.

"And don't forget it."

"Nope." he replied as they watched the game..

It was a very elaborate and well fought out match. Myron's team had lost, though their faces were still beaming with pride to being so close. They had the best team spirit and Arthur was proud of him for that.

"Ready to go home, buddy?"

"Yeah, Dad. Did you see me!? Did you see me flip!?" He asked smiling up at his father. Arthur smiled and nodded as they all walked off of the filed and into the small school that stood near the pitch. The walked out of those doors also and into the street where all of the Weasleys, plus Livvy, apparated. When at the burrow, everyone set down their bags and the children ran upstairs. The only one that stayed behind was Myron. He looked up at his father when everyone else had exited the room and sighed.

"Dad.....do you think you could do something for me?"

"Sure, son...anything." He leaned up and whispered something in his father's ear and Arthur smiled solemnly.

"Yes son."

a\n: ooh..what was it? You'll find out next chappie. Anyways, I had to put this up because I haven't updated! Know that everything will be updated soon.. What with getting a Wii at my house and homework, I've been crazy. LOL anyways, please review. Give nay ideas and hope you enjoyed! This story is coming to a close, but I look forward to seeing ya'll at the sequel and please give any thoughts on what you'd like to see!!!! till next time!


	33. Loving these Kids

1A\n: this will be the last chapter in this story. Later today or tomorrow I will begin a new one, called: Years and Memories Strewn. It will take place 15 years later, when the triplets are 20, and the twins are 15. Hope you have enjoyed Loving these kids, and please enjoy and review this chapter!!! look out for Years and Memories Strewn and give me some long reviews!!! anything you liked or didn't and what you want in the new one. Also, the new one will have some Tonks and Remus and Teddy too! Someone requested it, and so I figured I'll give a little nicer storyline than I have been! :) anyways, R&R and can't wait to see what you think of the prequel.

Arthur laid the memory in the pensive and scooped up his son o he could see. Myron smiled as he watched his mother feed him when he was but months old. Her smile was huge and he could see his father sitting beside her on the couch.

"He's so adorable, Arthur....I think he's the only one that got your eyes. They're bright and big. I'm not talking about color it just.....I don't know...he has the same essence you do." Arthur watched himself nod in the memory and smiled.

"I'm always going to be so proud of his boy." Molly added quietly and Myron smiled...Arthur knew he wanted to see his mother, but he also knew exactly which memory to choose. He wanted Myron to know how proud his mother would've been of him now....even if he had been on the losing team, he would've been suffocated in hugs and laughter. It still would've been exciting and vibrant...Molly was always proud of the kids when they tried.

"Thanks, Dad.."

"No problem, son.....lets go home....I think everyone else is making dinner....we shouldn't be late. Remus is coming too, he thought you were great but he had to leave early."

"OK....cool." Myron grabbed his father's hand and walked out of the ministry where the pensive resided. They apparated to the burrow and Arthur sighed. Everyone was outside....the barbeque and balloons already on the picnic tables. Remus was running around in the yard with the kids, as was Tonks and Livvy smiled at him lovingly as she tented to the twins. They were both in their strollers and she held Kelly's bottle for her as she finished. She turned back to look at the, as Myron ran to play and Arthur walked over to where Langston was sitting near a tree. He knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder but she immediately flinched away. Her eyes were huge and she stared at her father.....she stared shallowly through him.

"Lang? What's wrong?" she panted and took in a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"I was running too much....and then Matilda scared me."

"But you never look like this...you look really scared what happened?"

"Nothing really I just..." Myron's ball flew past her and she turned to her father, panting again. Arthur held her close as she sobbed and he sighed. He went through the same thing when he was a kid....he used to have his moments too..matter of fact...he had lived with his panic attacks until he married Molly...she knew exactly how to comfort him...usually when you have panic attacks for awhile...only one person can soothe them...which is a good and bad thing. Arthur rubbed her back and smiled.

"Langston your OK....its nothing OK? Nothing happened.....it was juts a ball there just playing, OK? You go play too....go on." She stood and hugged her father, still shaking form the incident. Arthur stood and watched her for a few moments and then walked over to Livvy.

"She OK?" She asked quietly and he sighed.

"Yeah.....I feel so bad for her...every time I had them my world would just close in...I don't want her to feel the same way...mine stopped when I married molly....we had bill soon and I loved her I ah no time to think negative....Langston just needs to grow out of it." Livvy nodded and Arthur sighed as he turned and moved closer to her.

"Yeah know....you really stepped up to a lot being a part of this family." She looked at Teddy and Langston jumping around together, then at Remus and Tonks and Matilda and her brother and smiled...

"I wouldn't want to not have been a part of this." She smiled and Arthur looked down at her, grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead.

Sure, sometimes he wished the woman next to him was Molly, but he knew they both had one thing in common. They were working together to love these kids.


End file.
